


Очень долгое путешествие или Инь и Ян

by JanaNightingale



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental travel, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Journey, Mystical Creatures, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaNightingale/pseuds/JanaNightingale
Summary: Мечтать о приключениях с геймпадом в руках или вляпаться в них по-настоящему — разные вещи. Упрямой ведьмачке Яне предстоит найти свой путь в мире Ведьмака.Мы продолжим историю обманутых королями скоя'таэлей, бьющихся за свою свободу. В пути от Каэр Морхена до Зеррикании и Дол Блатанна переплетутся судьбы многих героев саги. Раскроем тайны Мары — богини смерти, Михала-Великана — короля плотогонов и прочих неведомых существ. Ведьмачьи заказы, проклятия, любовь и смерть. И зомби.Всем, кто любит вселенную Ведьмака и приключения.Обложка к фанфику. Нет, не так. ОФИГИТЕЛЬНАЯ ОБЛОЖКА к фанфику тут: https://tinyurl.com/y8qspx8yХудожник - DarianaLokiUDP ВАЖНО! Друзья, так как тут, похоже, моей аудитории совсем нет, и просмотров за все время много меньше, чем в день на другом ресурсе, то, кто заинтересовался (а особенно оставил кудосы, спасибо вам!) приходите сюда: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9237864Там и все главы по мере написания и движуха. Сюда пока не буду больше выкладывать.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Iorveth (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Глава 0 - Пролог

Ну что же, приступим. Сейчас карантин, самое время. Говорят, Шекспир написал Короля Лир, когда сидел в карантине по поводу чумы. Чем же я хуже? Тем более, мне есть, что рассказать, всё-таки в мире Ведьмака я прожила довольно долго.

Итак, здравствуйте, меня зовут Яна, мне чертовски много лет, а именно сорок два. Крутое число, это всем известно. Ни за что не хотела бы вернуться назад, хотя, как вы узнаете позже, мне и пришлось. Я математик, но, как и многим моим однокурсникам, вывалившимся из альма-матер в дивный новый мир на излёте 90-х, мне пришлось изрядно пошевелить всеми пятью точками и даже мозгами, чтобы понять кто ты, и каково твоё место в мире. Как говорится в одном стишке: «И всё, что нас не убивает, не убивает нас и всё».

Однако теперь по нам, тем, кто выжил, конечно, и не поймёшь ничего о тех бурных временах, такими солидными господами мы стали. Я вот руковожу финансовым отделом одной хорошей компании. У меня есть прекрасный муж и отличный сын. Взрослые — это мы, понимаете? Скука, да и только.

К счастью, есть вещи и поинтереснее. Например, я обожаю приключения. «Ну, и новость!» — скажете вы. Вот ещё — несколько лет, ночами после работы и всех респектабельных взрослых дел, я работала геймдизайнером, делали мы разные адвенчуры и даже крутую игру, где можно было менять гравитацию, о путешествии души в подсознании. Это было здорово, жаль, что не доделали. Так вот, вышло так, что я довольно много занималась историями в играх, и когда выходили такие крутые сюжетные игры, как The Last of Us, играть в них было чистым наслаждением. Поэтому неудивительно, что я стала серьезным фанатом Witcher 3, прошла её несколько раз, и каждый раз восхищалась, как же здорово там выстроена история.

А вот до Witcher 2 до недавнего времени руки не доходили, не на чем было в неё играть. Но тут подвернулась оказия, друзья оставили нам погонять старый Xbox, и началось.

Первый раз я прошла игру путём командира темерского спецотряда Вернона Роше и потом решила не спеша, смакуя каждый игровой час, перепройти её путем Иорвета, тем более, что своенравный свободолюбивый скоя'таэль сразу мне полюбился. Это и послужило началом той истории, которую я вам расскажу.

Итак, в очередной осенний вечер я села за игру. Спасла (в виде Геральта, конечно) Филиппу Эйльхарт из подземелья в Лок Муинне, и мы в компании с эльфом привели ослеплённую чародейку на балкон её дома. Желанный сундук со стилетом, с помощью которого можно было расколдовать Деву-дракона Саскию, стоял там, опутанный защитным заклинанием. Геральт зажёг свечи и остался внутри магического круга. Иорвет снял двимеритовые кандалы с Филиппы, и та начала произносить заклинание.

— Said’ aubwe asidas’ido isndoaii.

Свет вокруг сундука заколебался, границы магического круга засияли и завибрировали.

— Вы можете снять заклятье, но она не станет прежней.

Филиппа как будто не понимала, что ходит по тонкому льду, рука эльфа с мечом замерла над тонкой шеей чародейки.

— Она больше, чем просто dh’oine. Она вернула Aen Seidhe надежду.

— Она чудовище. Вы решили, что она сама сможет править страной…

Терпению Иорвета пришел конец.

— Taess aep, daerienn!

Филиппа резко отвела меч в сторону.

— Вы заплатите за свою глупость!

Всё произошло в одно мгновение. Филиппа выпустила оглушающее заклинание в сторону Иорвета, а я совершенно на автомате нажала Аард. Он не должен был ни на что повлиять, ведь это была видеовставка в игре, но неведомый игровой баг повернул все иначе. Геральт выпустил Аард, границы магического круга заколебались, распались на отдельные вихри, и голубой луч заклинания Филиппы переломился на два ярко-белых. Первый оглушил Иорвета, а второй залил экран вспышкой света и на мгновение ослепил меня.

Голова закружилась, комната завертелась, набирая скорость. Рациональная часть мозга отметила, что, наверное, так и выглядит обморок, или какое-то нарушение мозговой деятельности. «Как вследствие удара тяжёлым предметом по голове», — услужливо подсказало мое сознание.

Комната продолжала раскручиваться все быстрее, от неё разлетались ошмётки материи, будто она была слеплена из нагретого пластилина. На миг показалось, что всё закончилось, но в следующий кресло провалилось в пустоту. Я летела вниз по трубе, оказавшейся поездом, в окнах мелькали столбы и пейзажи, бешено стучали колеса. С воем и гулом траектория моего падения перестала быть вертикальной, и теперь я мчалась как на американских горках в кабине прозрачного лифта по рельсе на наружней стене небоскреба. Ныряла вверх и вниз, вправо и влево, периодически закручивалась штопором. Тут уж мой вестибулярный аппарат окончательно сломался, и я отключилась.


	2. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Новая я

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 11 минут

Я пришла в себя, как после тяжёлого и липкого сна. Перед глазами ещё проносились обрывки дикого полёта, но тёмный потолок был стабилен. «Надо ещё поспать, пока не прозвенел будильник», — пришла мысль, но что-то неправильное с потолком заставило меня с усилием воли продолжить на него смотреть. Это точно не был мой потолок. Знаете, если проснуться в отеле или в гостях, бывает такое странное ощущение, когда открыв глаза, ожидаешь увидеть одно, а видишь другое. У меня бывает лёгкое головокружение, пока, наконец, щелчком новое место не совпадает с осознанием где я.

Но сейчас осознание не приходило. Постепенно я окончательно освободилась ото сна и приподнялась на локтях. Я лежала на огромной кровати, накрытая чем-то вроде вязаного пледа. В просторной комнате с каменными стенами царил полумрак, через узорчатые стёкла на арочных окнах ложились на плитки пола последние лучи оранжевого заката. В центре виднелось сооружение из колонн, между которыми тлели остывающие угли. Вокруг стояли столики, кресла, шкафы с книгами, комната была буквально набита мебелью. Холод каменных стен приятно контрастировал с теплотой ковров и гобеленов. Всё это я ухватила одним взглядом. А следующим заметила, что в полумраке комнаты я не одна.

Я застыла, стараясь не моргать и не дышать, чтобы выиграть хоть чуточку времени на подумать. То, как я себя ощущала, не было похоже на сон. Слишком всё было чётким и реальным, и слишком мне знакомым, чтобы так просто расслабиться и продолжить смотреть сновидения дальше. Я вспомнила верное средство, как отличить сон от яви, подняла руку и нажала на глазное яблоко. Если изображение не изменится, значит, всё в порядке и я сплю. Тёмный абрис мужчины, видневшийся на фоне окна, раздвоился. Не видать мне спокойного сна.

— Простите… — осторожно обратилась я к фигуре, сидящей в кресле недалеко от камина с колоннами.

Фигура откашлялась. Человек встал и подошёл к кровати. Колоритный пожилой мужчина, с седыми усами, как у отставного полковника викторианской эпохи, гладко выбритый. Белые волосы свободно ложились на плечи. Определённо, он был мне знаком, а учитывая комнату вокруг, я даже догадалась, как его зовут. Он был одет в свободную холщовую рубаху, подхваченную тонким ремешком, и кожаные штаны. Мужчина присел на табурет рядом с кроватью, неспешно облокотился локтем на колено.

— Мне интересно кто ты, откуда и, главное, зачем. Но это подождёт. Я — Весемир, и ты в моем доме, в Каэр Морхене.

— Весемир… Я…

Я откинулась обратно на подушку. С одной стороны, мозг уже всё понял, с другой стороны, всё моё существо отказывалось принять новую действительность.

— Минуту, я сейчас…

Я прибегла к действенному средству и глубоко подышала в живот, чтобы хоть немного привести чувства в порядок. Сон это или нет, в любом случае первое правило — сначала думать, а переживать потом.

— Меня зовут Яна. Спасибо, что приютили, но я совершенно не представляю, как я здесь очутилась.

Я закусила губу. А, может, и представляю. Вся эта бешеная гонка на лифтах ощущалась столь же реальной, как и жёсткий матрас под спиной и щекочущая мягкая ткань пледа.

— Как я к вам попала?

— Мы услышали грохот и нашли тебя тут, на полу. Будто ты свалилась с потолка вон на тот столик.

Я посмотрела на аккуратно сложенные в стороне ножки, рядом к стене была прислонена шестиугольная столешница. Похоже, моя работа. Я потрогала правый бок, и судя по ощущениям, там был синяк, как и на правом плече. Отбитые места тут же назойливо заныли.

— Ты была без сознания сутки. Можешь встать? Я хочу, чтобы парни тоже услышали твою историю.

Я села на кровати. Определённо, я смогу встать. Вспомнила про одежду, есть ли она на мне? К счастью да, я была ровно в тех же любимых джинсах с прорезями и в чёрной футболке, в которых играла во второго Ведьмака дома. И это тоже было странным. Обычно во снах я или не знала, во что была одета, или же с безнадежным стыдом обнаруживала себя без трусов в наиболее неподходящих для этого местах вроде школьной раздевалки или метро.

— Завернись в одеяло. Вечера уже прохладные. Пойдём.

Накинув плед на плечи, я пошла за Весемиром. Каменный пол был ледяным, и я старалась ступать на ковёр. Подозреваю, что со стороны казалось, будто я заторможена, однако мозг соображал на повышенных оборотах, просчитывая все варианты. А их есть только два — либо я нахожусь во сне или, скажем, галлюцинирую, либо нет. В первом случае без разницы, как себя вести, рано или поздно проснусь, очнусь. А вот если это не сон, вероятность чего, конечно, стремилась к нулю, то нужен план выживания, и следовательно, оптимальная стратегия в обоих случаях — придерживаться версии, что это реальность.

Для точного плана пока слишком мало вводных данных, значит первая цель — выжить в моменте, осмотреться, а потом буду думать, что делать дальше. До сих пор мне везло, Весемир не выглядел как человек, который хочет меня убить. Да и вообще, я в некотором смысле среди своих. Осталось только убедить их, что я не враг.

Мы спустились по винтовой каменной лестнице и вошли в огромный зал, который я хорошо помнила по игре. В дальнем конце в стенном проёме ярко горел камин, рядом стоял гигантский деревянный стол, за которым тихо переговаривались два ведьмака. Пахло подкопченым дымом из камина и неуловимо тонким запахом старых книг, пролежавших много лет на сыром чердаке.

Когда мы вошли, разговор стих, и ведьмаки обернулись на нас с Весемиром. Без сомнений, я видела перед собой Эскеля и Ламберта. В отличие от Весемира, оба щеголяли щетиной как минимум двухнедельной давности. Они тоже были в домашней одежде — никаких там доспехов, щитков и прочего. Эскель рассматривал меня с любопытством, а вот Ламберт напрягся, и его правая рука скользнула под столешницу.

— Брось, Ламберт, не думаю, что у нас могут быть проблемы. По крайней мере сейчас, — тихо сказал Весемир.

Мы сели за стол напротив ведьмаков. Я поджала ноги по-турецки, в зале пол был ещё холоднее, чем наверху, понизу сквозило, хотя сверху от огня шло тепло.

— Ну? — Ламберт исподлобья посмотрел на меня.

— Что ну? — я глянула на Весемира.

— Расскажи, кто ты, и как здесь оказалась, — попросил он.

— Хорошо. Меня зовут Яна и, если я не сплю, то, похоже, каким-то образом я переместилась в ваш мир.

Меня никто не перебил, я набрала в лёгкие воздуха для храбрости. Если ввязался в драку - дерись, и я продолжу действовать так, будто всё происходило взаправду. 

Я рассказала, что жила в другом мире, и что точно пока не уверена, но мне кажется, что я попала в тот мир, который описан у нас в книгах.

— Ну, как если бы вы попали в мир, о котором поёт в балладах Лютик.

— Ты знаешь Лютика? — удивился Эскель.

— Я знаю тех, кто описан в наших книгах, но я не знаю, насколько это правда у вас. И эти истории такие популярные, что по ним даже снимают кино…

Тут наступили сложности. Концепцию кино я объяснить, наверное, смогу, но вот игру… И решила начать хотя бы с кино.

— Это, как выступление театра, которое вы смотрите через мегаскоп, и можете смотреть заново в любое время. У нас это совершенно обычное дело, технологии, никакой магии.

Ламберт мрачно качал головой, мой рассказ ему явно не нравился. Весемир задумчиво исследовал свои руки, сложенные на столе, а Эскель заинтересовался.

— И что же ты там видела?

— Много всего, я расскажу, если захотите. Когда я попала сюда, я смотрела как Геральт с Иорветом пытались с помощью Филиппы Эйльхарт достать стилет, чтобы расколдовать Саскию.

Весемир будто проснулся.

— Так-так. В последней весточке Геральт писал о том, что направляется из Вергена в Лок Муинне, но там ничего не было про это.

— Может быть ещё не успел, в Лок Муинне заварилась каша. Я тоже знаю не всё, а только до определенного момента.

Я решила не рассказывать, во всяком случае пока, что я знаю и о том, что будет после. Оставим козыри напоследок. По всей видимости, я попала именно в то время, которое было в игре в момент, когда Филиппа ударила заклинанием Иорвета и меня, и все события, описанные в третьей части игры, ещё просто не произошли.

Я рассказала, что видела, как Филиппу арестовал Радовид и вырвал ей глаза, о том, что чародейка обманула всех и привязала к себе разум Девы-дракона, и как Геральт с Иорветом пытались достать стилет с контрзаклинанием и освободить Саскию.

— И в тот момент, когда им удалось снять защиту с сундука со стилетом, Филиппа ударила эльфа заклинанием. Геральт пытался его защитить и так случилось, что удар пришелся на Иорвета и на меня, пополам. Дальше я отключилась и пришла в себя уже у вас.

— Хорошая байка, — Ламберт прищурился, — а, может, ты просто шпионка, которая слишком много знает?

— Может, но я не шпионка. Будь я ею, придумала бы что-то более правдоподобное!

Ламберт и подключившийся Эскель устроили мне нечто типа перекрёстного допроса. Я всеми силами надеялась, что существование других миров не было для ведьмаков тайной. Они точно должны были знать об этом от Цири или Геральта. Однако, так просто верить мне на слово они не собирались. Ламберт и Эскель вдвоём ловко исполняли партии злого и доброго полицейского, задавали каверзные вопросы о нашем мире, о моей семье, обо мне. Я отвечала спокойно, зная, что только отвечая полную правду, я не дам себя запутать. Тому, кто по долгу службы общался с налоговой инспекцией, никакой допрос ведьмаков не страшен.

— Ха, вот ты и попалась, — воскликнул Ламберт, — ты говоришь, тебе сорок два, так?

— Да.

— Я, знаешь ли, видел женщин в сорокет. И если они не прожжённые магички, то выглядят они совсем не так.

Он вылез из-за стола и стал шарить в сундуке у стены. «Где же эта чёртова штука?»… «Ага!». Ламберт вернулся с пыльным овальным зеркалом в руке, протёр его рукавом и сунул зеркало мне в лицо.

Я посмотрела. Несомненно, в зеркале отражалась я, только как если бы на меня наложили омолаживающие фотофильтры, как в наших современных телефонах. Непроизвольно я потрогала щёки, лоб. Морщин у меня не было и в нашем мире, слава прогрессу, но очевидно, что кожа стала совершенно другой. Юной. Я погладила тыльную сторону ладоней, они стали чуть более пухлыми и гладкими, как у молодых. Я заметила ещё кое-что, но решила пока не привлекать к этому внимания.

— Охренеть, — объяснить эти метаморфозы я не могла.

Эскель расхохотался, и даже Весемир улыбнулся:

— Хмм. Возможно это магия нашего мира так подействовала на тебя, свела, так сказать, реальный возраст к возрасту души.

— У нас обычно возраст души подтягивается за реальным, а не наоборот, — проворчала я.

— Так или иначе, — продолжил Весемир, — надо решить, что с тобой делать дальше.

— Мне нужно как-то попасть назад. Очевидно, с этим мне могла бы помочь Филиппа Эйльхарт, но мне кажется, что она просто превратит меня в жабу вместо «здравствуйте». Не говоря уж о том, что живой в вашем мире я не протяну и недели.

— Геральт причастен к тому, что дамочка попала к нам, и он спец по чародейкам и проклятиям, — подал голос Ламберт. — Значит, надо отправить её к Геральту, и пусть это будет его головная боль.

— Мысль правильная, — задумчиво согласился Весемир, — да только ловить Геральта, это все равно, что блоху в траве. Тем более, зима все ближе.

Он встал, подошёл к камину и подбросил в огонь небольшое полено. Не спеша поворочал кочергой угли. Все молчали.

— В последнем письме Геральт писал, что собирается приехать сюда к весне…

Отчётливо и ярко в голове вспыхнула мысль, как следует действовать дальше. Сон это или нет, я должна была воспользоваться шансом:

— Позвольте мне остаться до весны, — воскликнула я, — я пригожусь… я научусь!

— Я против, — вскинулся Ламберт, — у нас своих проблем хватает. Соберём в дорогу, так уж и быть. Дадим нормальную одежду вместо этого тряпья, и пусть уматывает.

— Ламберт, — тихо сказал Эскель, — выставить на улицу девушку, никогда не видевшую вблизи оружия и не умеющую выживать в нашем мире, равнозначно убийству.

— Наличие сисек, Эскель, не делает человека особенным. Каждый чёртов раз, когда вы притаскивали сюда свои «предназначения», это оборачивалось для всех, подчеркну, для всех нас, большими проблемами. Вспомни, что стало с Дейдрой.

— Довольно! — глаза Эскеля опасно вспыхнули, но он тотчас взял себя в руки. — Не путай тёплое с мягким. Мы не обсуждаем сейчас вопросы Предназначения, мы думаем, что делать с человеком, волею судьбы попавшему к нам. И неважно из другого мира или нет.

Весемир кашлянул.

— Волею судьбы… Да, — тихо повторил он. — Мы можем пожалеть о том, что не сделали того, что должны.

— Лучше бы ты жалел о том, что делал много лет то, что должен! — зло бросил Ламберт.

— Я думаю, нам надо посовещаться, — спокойно прервал перепалку Эскель, — между нами, ведьмаками.

— Ну, хорошо, пойдёмте, — Весемир аккуратно повесил кочергу и направился в сторону другого конца зала.

Ламберт, делая вид, что меня не существует, направился за ним. Эскель двинулся следом, и неожиданно, проходя мимо меня, подмигнул. На душе потеплело, надежда есть. Поверят мне или нет, главное, чтобы не пришибли сразу или не выкинули на мороз, а там разберёмся. Не то, чтобы мне улыбалось жить на птичьих правах в берлоге ведьмаков. С другой стороны, вот оно, приключение, не о том ли я мечтала всю свою жизнь? Правда, когда сидишь в мягком кресле, а то ещё и с бокалом вина в руке, эскапистские мечты как-то радужнее выглядят.

Я подбросила ещё полено в камин, залезла на лавку с ногами и завернулась в плед. С той стороны, куда ушли ведьмаки, не доносилось ни звука. Огонь весело взялся за деревяшку, я смотрела на языки пламени и думала о том, как сильно мне не хватает моих близких рядом. Вместе мы что-нибудь бы да придумали.

Наконец, послышались шаги, и ведьмаки вернулись к столу. Ламберт мрачно кривился, и я воспряла духом.

— Мы обсудили, — Весемир пристально посмотрел на меня, — ты можешь остаться до весны, до приезда Геральта. Но у нас маленькое хозяйство, мы всё делаем сами, так что тебе придется взять на себя кое-какие обязанности.

— Я согласна, ура, спасибо, спасибо! — я соскочила с лавки, ступни обожгло холодом, — только скажите, что делать!

— Экая, успеешь ещё. Я бы для начала что-нибудь съел, мы ещё не ужинали.

— Я посмотрю, что у нас есть, пойдём в столовую, — Эскель направился в комнату по ту сторону камина. Все последовали его примеру. Я думала помочь ему чем-нибудь, но он кивнул на мои босые ноги. — Сиди, первый ужин в счёт заведения.

Весемир взялся помогать накрывать на стол. Ламберт исподлобья глянул на меня.

— Только предупреждаю, без фокусов. И ещё, даже не думай трогать мои вещи.

— Ты их подпиши, вышей монограммы, и не буду.

— Я предупредил по-хорошему.

Весемир и Эскель вернулись, нагруженные посудой, куском мяса на блюде, краюхой хлеба и пузатым глиняным горшком.

Ламберт благосклонно осмотрел еду, вылез из-за стола и достал из шкафа в углу початую бутылку с мутно-белой жидкостью.

— Махакамский сегодня в самый раз. Мне надо забыться.

— Хорошая идея, — поддакнул Эскель, — а раз уж в нашем медвежьем углу появилась дама, ещё кое-что не помешает.

Он захлопал дверцами того же шкафа и вернулся с пыльной тёмной бутылкой.

— Люблю чародеек, после них всегда остаются обширные запасы. Надеюсь этот эрвелюс ещё не превратился в уксус.

Ведьмаки разлили в металлические кубки махакамский спирт себе, а мне темно-вишневого вина.

— Ну, будем, — Весемир сделал большой глоток.

— Будем, — все последовали его примеру.

Вино обожгло пищевод и горячей волной прошло до желудка. Надо бы поесть, в первый раз за всё это время я почувствовала, как сильно голодна. Мясо было жестковато и имело резкий привкус. «Наверное, потому что дичь», — подумала я, но спрашивать не решилась. В горшке оказалась капуста - почти жидкая, сладкая и кислая одновременно. Совершенно непривычно, и в отличие от мяса не очень вкусно. Грубый серый подсохший хлеб был лучше всего.

Махакамский спирт сделал ведьмаков разговорчивее. Они расслабились и принялись обсуждать хозяйственные дела. Ламберт объявил, что пойдёт на охоту. Весемир прикидывал на сколько хватит запасов, и не пора ли съездить в ближайшую деревню.

— Я бы ещё поднакопил сырья на продажу, — не соглашался Эскель, — нет смысла тащиться несколько дней в одну сторону с пустыми седельными сумками.

— У озера появились следы утопцев, они опять стягиваются туда на зимовку, — Ламберт воткнул вилку в мясо и точным движением ножа отсёк кусок. — Вот и будут нам ингредиенты на продажу.

— И стена ещё, стена, вы мне всё обещаете помочь с весны, лето прошло, зима на носу. И где стена? — Весемир обвел ведьмаков грозным взглядом.

— Да на месте она, только в виде камней, — отмахнулся Ламберт, — отдельных, правда. Всего-то, собрать их в кучу.

— Они уже два года лежат в куче!

— Ещё немного полежат, успеем, — Ламберт махнул рукой. Весемир недовольно покачал головой. Повернулся ко мне.

— Сегодня можешь переночевать в комнате Геральта, там, где мы тебя нашли. А завтра решим, куда тебя поселить.

— Спасибо, Весемир. Я…, пожалуй, пойду тогда. Спасибо за еду и вино, всё было ужасно кстати.

Я встала и нерешительно наклонилась к Эскелю. Из всех ведьмаков, как мне показалось, он меньше других запарился моим появлением и отнесся к этому происшествию с любопытством и умеренным интересом. Может быть потому, что жизнь в Каэр Морхене не баловала событиями, а, может, и потому, что Эскель был ровесником и близким другом Геральта, и знал от него о том, что для их мира всякие странности — это вполне нормально.

Была ещё одна причина обратиться к нему — последняя проверка на реальность, финальный приговор. Туалетный тест. В отличие от нажимания на глаз, это было лично моё персональное изобретение проверки реальности на прочность. Ни в одном из снов, как бы сильно мне ни хотелось в туалет, и какие бы туалеты мне ни снились, а снились разные — и гигантские общественные в дворцах или в старинных подвалах, полузатопленные галереи и дощатые бараки с рядом дырок, грязные и сверкающие, полные людей и пустые, но во снах у меня никогда не получалось использовать их по назначению.

— Не мог бы ты показать, где у вас туалет, и как он тут работает?

Выходя из столовой вместе с Эскелем, я услышала голоса Ламберта и Весемира.

— Она не слишком-то разговорчива и скрывает эмоции.

— С каких это пор ты полюбил эмоциональных разговорчивых женщин, Ламберт?

По дороге я попыталась объяснить ведьмаку, как устроен унитаз у нас, но он только смеялся:

— Ты точно нездешняя, этого просто не может быть. Даже у магов я таких штук не видал.

Туалетом, как я и боялась, был небольшой альков, куда мы поднялись по башенной винтовой лестнице. Комнатушка нависала над пропастью, в дырку в сидушке задувал ветер. Эскель оставил мне свечу:

— Дальше сама доберёшься — просто иди наверх. Первая дверь в комнату Весемира, а этажом выше будет комната Геральта.

Он развернулся, и совершенно спокойно ориентируясь в полной темноте, направился обратно вниз, насвистывая.

Я поднялась наверх. Туалетный тест был пройден. Сказать, что я была удивлена, было бы недостаточным. Я была раздавлена, ошеломлена, и вместе с тем неожиданно возбуждена открывшимися перспективами. Физика, здравый смысл, весь мой человеческий опыт восставали от идеи, что я действительно переместилась в другой мир, однако, субъективная реальность, данная мне в ощущениях, утверждала обратное. Верить себе или верить опыту — вопрос простой, я выбрала первое просто потому, что не хотела сойти с ума в этом мире, хоть бы это и произошло в том. И даже если я лежала в коме и ходила под себя где-то там, в том мире, что ж — мои галлюцинации настолько хороши, что я выбрала поверить им. Я попала в другой мир, и это… это… захватывало дух. В груди бухнул азарт и проснулся интерес исследователя. Я осмотрелась по сторонам.

Угли в камине посреди комнаты уже прогорели. Я положила сверху пару полешек, и немного подумав, они занялись пламенем.

Со свечой в руке я обошла круглую комнату и зажгла канделябры на стенах. Да, я прекрасно знакома с обстановкой — Ведьмак три, самое начало игры. Интересно, здесь ли ещё бадья для купания? А, вот и она, задвинута в один из углов, внутри набросаны какие-то тряпки. От дерева, из которого была сделана лохань, шёл приятный запах хвои.

На столах вперемешку были навалены книги, стояли пузырьки. Я открыла наугад один из толстых фолиантов: «Альгули — это гули, которые питаются трупами на протяжении стольких лет, что сладкий вкус человеческой плоти вынудил их нападать на живых людей и съедать их неостывшие тела». Отлично, я понимаю язык, и устный и письменный. Наверное, из-за того, что я играла в локализованную версию игры, меня зашвырнуло в локализованную версию вселенной. Это радует.

Я подошла к большому, в рост, зеркалу. Открытие Ламберта взволновало меня, надо бы посмотреть, в кого я тут превратилась. Стянув с рамы небрежно наброшенное покрывало, я впилась взглядом в тёмное в неверном свете свечей отражение. Да, я стала моложе, сколько мне тут на вид лет? Двадцать? Двадцать пять? По нашим меркам я бы дала столько. По местным, если их девушки созревают раньше, мне могло бы быть и шестнадцать-восемнадцать, кто знает. Я стала немного подтянутее, и по ощущениям от свободных джинсов, потеряла пару килограммов. Немного, но именно то, чего не хватало. Как там было, в одном из мемов нашего мира? Хочешь за секунду похудеть на два килограмма — выпрями спину. «Или попади в другой мир», — прошептала я. Черты лица смягчились, глаза стали ярче и будто немного больше. Брови избавились от моих попыток их окультурить и разлетались решительными дугами. А вот ресницы остались такими же, как и были: «Не могли ресниц доложить, что ли?», — подумала я, и сама рассмеялась от дурацкого вопроса. Цвет волос вернулся к природному светло-русому, пропали все мои модные блонд мелирования. Странное было ощущение, довольно противоестественное. «Ты попала в игру, сорокалетним тут не место», — говорило мне зеркало.

— Ну что же, Яна, искательница приключений, тебе выдали неплохой стартовый набор, я считаю, — нарочито бодро сказала я себе и подмигнула. Отражение подмигнуло как-то кривовато, и выглядело просто растерянной девушкой.

Я зашторила зеркало обратно, кто знает, может у них тут в зеркалах тоже какие-нибудь твари водятся. Погасила свечи на стенах, оставив только одну на прикроватном столике, и забралась под плед. Пришло время исследовать еще одно моё приобретение.

Я раскрыла левую ладонь. На ней виднелась будто вытатуированная тонкими светло-коричневыми линиями фигура, напоминающая каплю или большую запятую. Внутри запятой вились закорючки текста, который я не смогла разобрать. Текст закручивался в спираль и уходил в точку диаметром миллиметров пять. Я была уверена, что эта метка появилась после заклинания Филиппы — то есть, какое-то заклятие на мне лежит, и мне нужно что-то сделать, чтобы его снять. Однако, добраться до Эйльхарт сейчас невозможно, она где-то скрывается в виде совы, и если следующая игра не врёт, то появится только через некоторое время в Новиграде.

Что же, вот и план нарисовался. И у меня есть время до весны. Освоюсь. А после начну приводить в исполнение вторую часть плана.

Я задула свечу. Легла, глядя в черноту над собой. Теперь, когда рациональная часть сознания выполнила свою работу, и ни перед кем не нужно было держать лицо, ничто больше не могло сдержать нахлынувшего смятения чувств. Временный душевный подъём, вызванный вином, моими открытиями и тем, что мне дали кров, прошёл. Мысли о семье захватили меня. Каково им там, пока я здесь в виде амазонки тусуюсь с ведьмаками? Неизвестно же, сколько времени прошло в нашем мире. От мысли о возможно разной скорости времени стало невыносимо больно. «Лучше, всё-таки, чтобы всё это мне приснилось», — подумала я, неосознанно крутя на пальце обручальное кольцо из белого золота, которое не снимала уже двадцать лет. А потом провалилась в сон.


	3. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Добро пожаловать в средневековье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 15 минут

Я стояла посреди собственной гостиной. Неужели вот так вот просто я вернулась домой, стоило только заснуть? Вместе с радостью сердце кольнуло разочарованием.

Посмотрела на ладонь — символ-капля на месте, и стал ещё ярче, чем раньше. Моя гостиная была на месте, все домашние были на месте, и даже я сама так и сидела в кресле, сжимая в руках геймпад. Моя преждевременная радость скукожилась, а сожаление по упущенным приключениям уползло трусливым червяком.

На большом угловом диване застыли муж и ребёнок. Муж лежал, подняв руки с айпадом и читал, сын улыбался, держа на коленях ноутбук с очередным ютюбером, в ногах у него свернулся кот. Все были абсолютно статичны и неподвижны, как восковые статуи. Я потрогала сына за плечи — тёплые, обняла и поцеловала его, потом мужа. Муж так и продолжал смотреть в айпад, а сын в ноутбук, будто время здесь остановилось. Я пошла было исследовать квартиру, но за пределами гостиной упёрлась в вязкую и упругую невидимую преграду и не смогла сделать ни шагу дальше.

В длинном зеркале над диваном отражалась новая я — непрошеный гость в своей прежней жизни. Но что-то же я могу сделать?

Кухня у нас совмещена с гостиной, так что туда я добралась без проблем. Открыла кран — вода не текла. Пока я тормозила, глядя в раковину, на кране медленно набухла крохотная капля. Я закрыла кран.

Вернувшись в гостиную, я с опаской прикоснулась к плечам той версии меня, что сидела в кресле. Жива, но мышцы странно напряжены, будто бы окаменели. Смотреть на себя со стороны было крайне дико и непривычно. Я подошла ближе и отпрянула. На спокойном с виду лице жутко выделялись закатившиеся глаза, сверкающие белком, радужка едва-едва выглядывала из-под верхнего века. Нет, со мной тут явно не всё в порядке. Эпилептический припадок? Обморок? Экран телевизора заливал ярко-белый свет заклинания Филиппы.

На обеденном столе приветливо светился экран моего ноутбука. Я открыла браузер, интернет работал. Погуглила «точное время онлайн с секундами» и зашла на сайт, где крупно высвечивались время 19:16:48. Секунды не двигались. Рядом был счетчик миллисекунд, также застывший. Я смотрела на него, не зная, что предпринять, и вдруг 548 миллисекунд перещёлкнулись на 549. Значит время тут всё-таки идёт! Только очень-очень медленно.

Я стала неотрывно смотреть на онлайн-часы. Мне казалось, что они больше никогда не сдвинутся с места, и всё-таки, наконец, миллисекунд стало 550. Так, как мне засечь, сколько времени я ждала? Ничего не придумав, я решила считать секунды вслух. Когда счёт дошёл до 394, миллисекунды на экране показали 551. Предположим, я отсчитала правильные секунды, значит, 1 секунда в старом мире это 394000 секунд в ведьмачьем. А значит за одну минуту в старом мире в ведьмачьем пройдет чуть более девяти месяцев, а за один час — почти 45 лет. Уфф, расчёты всегда меня успокаивали.

Если я управлюсь с тем, чтобы найти способ вернуться назад, скажем, за год, то тут моего состояния за минуту с небольшим не должны заметить. Я опять посмотрела на себя в кресле и на устрашающе поблескивающие белки глаз. Сколько времени я продержусь так, пока мой мозг не откажет? Минуту, две, десять, час? Я не знала. Но интуиция подсказывала, что ключ к возвращению лежит где-то в ведьмачьем мире. Я должна заставить Филиппу Эйльхарт помочь мне, иначе, я знала это точно, в моем мире ни один врач не вернёт меня к жизни.

Однако, радовало, что время у меня всё-таки есть! И есть цель номер один в новом мире — не сдохнуть. А дальше разберёмся.

Теперь предстояло понять, как мне отсюда выбраться. Ничего не придумав, я сняла плед с кресла, улеглась на него и мгновенно уснула.

***

Чудесным моё очередное пробуждение назвать было никак нельзя. В дверь комнаты громко стучали.

Я выскочила из постели. В комнате едва-едва посветлело.

— Иду, сейчас, — за дверью обнаружился Весемир, который бодро пробасил:

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе комнату, и можешь осваиваться.

Опять босая, и абсолютно невыспавшаяся, я потопала за ним. Мы прошли мимо входа в комнату старого ведьмака и спустились в главный зал. Слева на стене на гигантской растрескавшейся картине неизвестный рыцарь на белом коне сражался с помесью петуха и зеленого птеродактиля.

— Скажите, а сколько времени сна в среднем нужно ведьмакам?

— Да нисколько не нужно, сон это так, для удовольствия. Ну, или для восстановления сил.

— Ясно, — хмуро ответила я.

Весемир ухмыльнулся в усы. Мы спустились вниз в зал, пересекли его, оставили справа дверь в кухню и вошли в ещё одну башню.

— Твоя комната на самом верху. Мы решили, что эта гостевая тебе подойдёт.

Мы поднялись наверх. Бывшая гостевая, а теперь временно моя комната, была очень похожа на комнату Геральта, такая же огромная и круглая с чередой парных окон по периметру с камином между колонн по центру. Первый свет проникал сквозь узорчатые окна и переливался на мозаичном мраморном полу.

— Какая красивая комната, — обрадовалась я.

Весемир довольно покивал головой.

— Ни одна гостья не жаловалась, что правда, то правда.

Как будто впервые он заметил, что я босиком.

— Хмм, думаю, что если покопаешься в сундуках, то найдёшь себе подходящую одежду. Немного воды в умывальнике ещё есть. Когда солнце выйдет из-за Волчьей скалы, спускайся на завтрак, там и решим, что дальше.

Весемир ушел. Я чувствовала голыми ступнями прохладу пола, видела на нем разноцветные блики от стекол. Я вдыхала воздух комнаты, где давно никто не жил — такой непохожий на городской, застоявшийся, с едва слышимым оттенком каких-то благовоний. Сомнений больше не оставалось, я была тут живой. Первым делом я решила исследовать моё новое жилище, но сперва нужно было найти скалу, чтобы понять, сколько времени осталось до завтрака. У окна, в сторону которого махнул Весемир, я с трудом поборола и отворила рассохшиеся створки с полупрозрачным мозаичным стеклом, впустила внутрь свежий воздух. Взгляд упёрся в отвесную каменную стену, уступами уходившую ввысь. Наверное, это и была Волчья скала, сейчас солнце скрывалось за ней.

Я перешла к окну слева и открыла створку. Дух захватило от красоты пейзажа. Моя комната была на самом верху башни, замок стоял на горе, и мне открылась потрясающая панорама. Горный массив с величественными заснеженными пиками окружал долину, лежащую далеко внизу. В центре блестело окружённое темной зеленью лесов озеро, над которым поднимался и клубился утренний пар. Ни в одном из путешествий у меня не было такого вида из окна.

Я открыла третье окно на противоположной стороне комнаты. Оттуда виднелись крыша замка и три похожие на мою башни, венчавшие крепость по углам.

Теперь, когда я знала, что с моей семьей всё в порядке, и у меня есть запас времени, ко мне стала возвращаться бодрость духа, и, наконец, начало приходить осознание, в какое грандиозное приключение я попала. Было бы весьма глупо не исследовать тут всё, раз выпала такая возможность — люди вон за сельский туризм большие деньги платят, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от обрыдлой городской жизни. А тут — абсолютно другой мир, с магией и ведьмаками.

Правда, неминуемое обилие хозяйственной работы напрягало. Для человека 21 века, которому, чтобы заготовить запасы еды, нужно только уметь пользоваться интернетом, а чтобы постирать — запустить стиралку, идея средневекового натурального хозяйства вряд ли покажется привлекательной. «Я смогу, я осилю, — уговаривала я себя, — всё-таки я всего в трёх поколениях от предков, живших в деревне. Они могли и я смогу! Главное, не дать запереть меня на кухне, иначе я так и не буду готова к самостоятельному выживанию снаружи замка».

Однако, о следующем шаге я решила подумать позже. Сейчас главное — завоевать доверие ведьмаков. И надо бы умыться и найти одежду, пока было время. Я плотно закрыла окна и продолжила исследовать комнату дальше.

Умывальник был организован в огороженном углу в глубине комнаты. На столешнице стояла дубовая шайка, исполнявшая роль раковины, над ней на крюке висел подвешенный к металлической дуге медный чайник с водой. От холодной воды я окончательно проснулась. Слева в ванном углу спряталась неприметная дверь, и к своей радости я обнаружила, что у меня есть свой собственный туалет. Холодный, конечно, но лично мой. Дыру прикрывала деревянная крышка, рядом притулилось ведро с водой и черпаком. Я приподняла крышку, на много метров вниз виднелась отвесная стена. Хорошо, что моя башня в тыльной стороне Каэр Морхена!

Пришло время заняться одеждой. В первом сундуке такого размера, что в него могло поместиться несколько мужчин в полный рост, лежали постельные принадлежности. Свёрток с высушенной лавандой придавал белью запах свежести. С постелью я решила разобраться потом.

В следующем сундуке мне открылось разноцветье скомканного и перемешанного тряпья. Я потянула за одну из вещей и достала нечто, что вероятно было платьем сложного кроя — за тёмно-бордовым коротким лифом с серебряным шитьем выскользнула пришитая тонкими бретельками струящаяся юбка. Рукава валялись отдельно. Это даже и не поймёшь сразу, как надевать. Захлопнув сундук, я стала искать что-то более практичное.

На третьем, последнем из больших сундуков, мне улыбнулась удача. Тут тоже была, судя по размеру, женская одежда. Стопками теснились белёные сорочки, разномастные штаны, куртки. Я примерила коричневые кожаные штаны перед таким же зеркалом в рост, как в комнате Геральта. Отличные, от таких я бы не отказалась и в нашем мире, куда их там носить, правда. Между ног и на заднице была вшита вставка, явно для верховой езды. Достала сорочку с пышными рукавами. Под ней лежали кожаные ремешки, которыми подхватывали рукава выше локтя, я заметила вчера такие у Ламберта. Вместо бра нашлись полоски ткани с лямками и с завязками на спине, вероятно ими перевязывали грудь. Пока мне это было не нужно, дома я носила спортивные топы, и один из них был на мне. Нашла мягкие кожаные сапожки на кожаной подошве — для дома отлично! Но на улицу, а особенно в грязь или на камни в таких не пойдешь. К счастью, под ними лежали ещё одни, на невысоком каблуке, из толстой кожи, высокие, чуть ниже колена сапоги с отворотами. Мне повезло с размером, они были хоть и чуточку больше, чем нужно, но, главное, они не были мне малы.

К своей досаде я не нашла ничего похожего на носки. В предыдущем сундуке было что-то воздушное, типа чулков, но их не поносишь каждый день. И тут на дне я увидела их — стопку портянок. Где же был мой мозг, когда в детстве дедушка объяснял мне, как их заматывать? Единственное, что я помнила — это его утверждение, что для ходьбы в кирзовых сапогах портянки служили гораздо лучше носок. И что, если замотать их правильно, то они не собьются, но если неправильно, кровавые мозоли обеспечены. Я кое-как намотала прямоугольные лоскуты на ноги и натянула сапоги. Верхнюю одежду исследовать уже не успела, яркие лучи солнца просветили комнату насквозь — время вышло. Я помчалась вниз, попутно взглянув на себя в зеркало. Почти как Индиана Джонс! Не хватало только шляпы. Я побежала по лестнице, радуясь, что кухня недалеко от моей башни.

Там уже хлопотали Весемир с Эскелем. Ламберта не было. Весемир принес сковороду со шкворчащей яичницей, на столе ждали хлеб и кувшин молока. Эскель разлил похожий на чай горячий травяной напиток по кружкам.

— Как спалось? — приветствовал он меня.

— Отлично, — соврала я.

— Вижу, ты нашла себе одежду, добро, — наставительно сказал Весемир. — Эскель, покажи Яне наше хозяйство, и примемся за работу. Я продолжу править сарай для скотины, потолок там совсем прогнил, а холода придут со дня на день.

Я поперхнулась чаем. Ещё и скотина! С другой стороны, откуда ещё могли взяться молоко и яйца.

— Ламберт ушёл на охоту, так что дичь будет.

— У нас уже некуда её девать, — Эскель недовольно покачал головой.

— Пусть его. Пускай проветрится, ему не помешает, — проворчал Весемир и с шумом отодвинул лавку. — Я буду во дворе, приходи, если что-то нужно.

Я благодарно кивнула. Мы с Эскелем убрали посуду, и он показал, как её мыть с помощью нескольких тазов и большого бурого куска мыла в форме сплюснутого шара.

— Ламберт сварил, — с гордостью сказал он, — сделал запас на несколько лет вперёд. Если настанут трудные времена, сможем мылом торговать, неплохая прибыль будет.

Эскель посмотрел на меня.

— Ты не переживай, Ламберт говнюк ещё тот, но он привыкнет, вот увидишь.

— Спасибо, я пока не очень переживаю, хотя и неприятно, что он меня так невзлюбил.

— У каждого ведьмака за плечами есть то, с чем сложно жить. Не все с этим могут смириться.

Я внимательно поглядела на Эскеля. Заметила, что сегодня он был гладко выбрит. В отличие от игровой версии, в жизни ведьмак был красив. Не той смазливой красотой мальчиков с обложки, но красотой мужественной и зрелой.

Лицо с правильными чертами уродовали шрамы на правой стороне, рассекавшие бровь и тянувшиеся до губ. Он задумчиво гладил шрам, застыв над мойкой. Как и положено ведьмаку, Эскель был высок, строен, с мощным торсом. Из-под засученных рукавов рубахи виднелись сильные руки в шрамах. На вид ему можно было дать от тридцати пяти до сорока пяти лет, хотя двигался он пластично и быстро, как юноша. Рукой ведьмак откинул упавшие на лоб тёмные, без единого седого волоска, стриженные волосы, и я в первый раз обратила внимание на глубоко посаженные золотисто-карие глаза с чуть опущенными уголками и вертикальным зрачком. Он улыбнулся мне.

— Пойдём за водой.

На улице стояла тёплая ласковая погода. Шелестел листвой свежий ветерок, со стройного дуба, росшего недалеко от входа в замок, отрывались и кружились ещё редкие жёлтые листья. Даже не верилось в ворчание Весемира, что зима близко.

Мы свернули направо и вышли на двор с каменным колодцем посередине. В стене замка за колодцем зияла огромная дыра, рядом были сложены камни, валялись инструменты и стояли приготовленные бочки для строительного раствора.

Около колодца пощипывала траву белая коза.

— Колокольчик, ты опять удрал из загона!

Я погладила козу по жёсткой шерсти между ушей, она посмотрела на меня пустыми жёлтыми глазами, мемекнула и отбежала в сторону. Судя по полному вымени, Колокольчик хотел, чтобы его подоили.

Эскель набрал воды и налил доверху два из четырех принесенных вёдер, а ещё два до половины. Мои полуналитые вёдра всё равно были тяжеленными, и чтобы их взять, я вспомнила все инструкции моего фитнес-тренера по становой тяге. Не хватало ещё сорвать спину в первый же день. Чтобы наполнить деревянную бочку на кухне, мы сделали ещё пару ходок.

Потом последовала экскурсия по запасам еды. В кухне хранились мешки с крупами, мукой, на деревянных лесах висели колбасы, над камином сушились пучки трав. В углу под лесами был узкий проход вниз. Мы спустились по каменной лестнице. Тут было значительно холоднее, чем наверху. По дороге ведьмак щелчками пальцев зажигал свечи на стенах. Открыл ещё одну дверь, за ней оказалась небольшая каменная комната, в центре которой на возвышении стоял ящик в рост высотой с зазорами между досок. Внутри виднелось с полметра слежавшегося льда, присыпанного опилками.

— А куда уходит талая вода? — спросила я. Пол был сухим.

— Там под ящиком дырка, вода стекает вот по этому желобу и дальше через трубу в стене наружу.

— Круто, настоящий холодильник!

Вдоль стен по кругу холодильной комнаты тянулись полки, на которых громоздились сырные головы, шматы сала, стояло бесчисленное число банок, кувшинов, бидонов и другой снеди. Внизу в ящиках хранились пересыпанные песком морковь, капуста и другие овощи.

— Надо масла захватить, — Эскель взял кусок, завёрнутый в бумагу, на которой угадывался текст.

— Неинтересная была книга?

— А, бесполезная, трактат пророка Лебеды, — Эскель подкинул масло в руке. — Но теперь уже опять полезная!

Я адски замёрзла, и мы вернулись в теплую кухню.

— Теперь скотина!

Тщательно вымыв руки с мылом, мы вышли из замка, спустились вниз во двор и прошли за ворота в следующий двор пониже, заросший травой и молодыми ёлками. Ветер гнал по земле клубы пыли и раскачивал ветви раскидистого старого дуба.

— Ох, какой балкон! — я побежала к величественной арке в стене.

Арка оказалась выходом со двора на внешний периметр стен. Горы слева и справа спускались в долину, где извивалась и сияла на солнце река. Эскель посмеивался, глядя на мой обалдевший вид.

На скале справа возвышалась полуразрушенная башня.

— Что это? — спросила я, хотя знала ответ.

— Раньше там тренировали ведьмаков. Но я уже этого не застал.

Внизу у внешних ворот я заметила под навесом трёх лошадей. Но сейчас мы вернулись обратно в нижний двор. В глубине на пустыре, обрамлённом высоченными замковыми стенами и башней, от которой остался лишь остов, возился Весемир, мастеря навес над развалинами бывшей пристройки. В хозяйстве у ведьмаков числились знакомая мне коза Колокольчик и куры.

— Были ещё и свиньи, но мы их уже съели. И второго Колокольчика. Надо будет прикупить на зиму, — Эскель подтянул упирающуюся козу и привязал к столбику. — Теперь доить!

Ох, ну ладно. Я присела на камень рядом с козой, подставила кожаное ведро и начала доить — так, как это должно было выглядеть в моём представлении. На удивление дойка оказалась не таким уж сложным делом, и скоро на каждый жим рук в ведро ударяла белая струя.

Весемир подошёл, хитро прищурился.

— Может нам и корову, раз такое дело, прикупить?

— Ох нет, только не корову! — воскликнула я и подумала, что даже второй Колокольчик это уже слишком.

Ведьмаки расхохотались. Мои кулаки уже просто не имели силы, чтобы сжиматься, а молоко и не думало заканчиваться. Эскель бесцеремонно подвинул меня и перехватил козьи соски. У меня полезли глаза на лоб, в ведро будто на полный напор открыли кран с молоком. Вскоре вымя опустело и повисло тряпочкой. Мы собрали восемь яиц, спрятанные курами по разным углам загона, и вернулись с добычей на кухню.

Дверь распахнулась, и к нам ввалился Ламберт. Снял переброшенную через плечо связку уток, вывалил её на стол, развалился на скамье. Я украдкой рассматривала его. В жизни он выглядел моложе, худощавее и выше, чем в игре, но с такими же залысинами, чёрной щетиной бороды и саркастической усмешкой. В ответ он оценивающе смерил меня взглядом с головы до ног.

— Единственный смысл от тебя, с которым я мог бы смириться, если бы ты надела одну из меригольдовых штучек, глаза чтоб подчеркивались, — Ламберт сделал выразительные движения обеими руками у груди. — А ты и это провалила.

Я распрямилась.

— Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты прекрасно умеешь располагать к себе людей?

— Нет, — удивился Ламберт.

— И правильно делали, что не говорили.

Эскель фыркнул и повесил над камином большой котелок с водой.

— Птицу потрошить, — пояснил мне. Ламберт встал и протопал через кухню в дверь, которая вела в его комнату на вершине одной из башен.

Когда вода вскипела, Эскель опустил уток на пару минут в ведро, пошел пар, душно запахло мокрыми перьями.

— Начинай с крыльев и хвоста и щипай подряд, без дырок.

За исключением перьев на хвосте, работа не была сложной. Пока я, обжигая пальцы, возилась с одной птицей, Эскель принялся за вторую, а вернувшийся Ламберт за третью. Минут через десять они взялись за следующих птиц, я же всё продолжала борьбу с первой.

— Надеюсь, ешь ты во столько же раз меньше, во сколько медленнее работаешь.

— Надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему, — меня понемногу стала забавлять перепалка с Ламбертом.

— Вообще, хорошо бы нам научиться есть впрок, — добавил Эскель, — льда в погребе почти не осталось, солёную птицу уже сил нет жевать, копчёной забиты все полки.

— Весемира на тебя нет, Эскель, кощунствуешь, — Ламберт понизил голос и прогудел, — а зима близко!

Ещё не наступил полдень, а я уже измоталась. Сегодня была очередь Эскеля готовить, и он прилаживал одну из потрошёных уток на вертел. Я помогла ему с уборкой после разделки птицы на кухне. Около камина закончились дрова, Весемир показал мне поленницу, и пока никого не было вокруг, я решила попробовать поколоть тяжеленным топором, воткнутым рядом в пень. Сначала я боролась с колуном, который не хотел выниматься из пня. Потом с поленом, в котором он застрял от удара. Потом плюнула, воткнула его обратно в пень, набрала дров и с ужасом увидела, что Ламберт, возвращавшийся из конюшни, уже некоторое время наблюдал за мной.

— Смотри, ты топор так воткнула, что его ветром сдует, — он легко вынул топор и загнал в дерево так, что теперь я точно не смогла бы его оттуда вынуть.

— Да пошёл ты! — выдохнула я, — руби себе на здоровье.

Меня переполняла злость. Я никогда не стану такой, как они. Бессмысленный и бесполезный современный человек в мире, где всего надо было добиваться либо силой, либо магией, а я была лишена и того и другого.

После обеда все опять разбрелись по делам. Эскель и Ламберт занялись копчением, приделав широкую трубу к печи на внешнем дворе. Я убралась, покрутилась возле Весемира, помогла ему там придержать, тут подать, попутно выспрашивая о быте ведьмаков, о хозяйстве.

Потом направилась исследовать внешний двор. Молодые ведьмаки развесили уток на крюки и разминались с мечами. Я невольно залюбовалась их грацией. Больше всего сейчас, да что там скрывать, и в нашем мире тоже, я мечтала уметь так, как они. И даже лучше, чтобы заехать Ламберту в глаз, хоть разочек. Обогнула их вдоль стены и подошла к мирно жующим сено лошадям. Рядом со спокойной гнедой кобылой нервно прядал ушами иссиня-черный вороной конь, который покосился на меня бешеными глазами и затопал копытами. Третья лошадь была ровного светло-серого цвета, переходившего в чёрный на ногах, с чёрными же гривой и хвостом. Я залюбовалась красавицей, протянула руку, погладила шелковистую морду.

— Я же сказал не трогать мои вещи! — заорал Ламберт.

Тихо выругавшись, назло Ламберту я провела по ласковой морде ещё раз и ретировалась в замок. До ужина оставалось не так много времени, и я хотела провести его одна. Натаскала воды наверх и заметила, что под обручальным кольцом вспухла мозоль. Снимать и оставлять кольцо в комнате не хотелось, и я решила порыться в оставшихся сундуках. В конце концов, в мою игровую бытность Геральтом, мы с ним занимались этим постоянно.

Выбрав сундучок на столе, я нашла там россыпь всевозможных колье, браслетов, подвесок и монет. А вот и то, что нужно. Вытянула тонкую серебряную цепочку, подвесила на неё кольцо и надела на шею. Так-то лучше. Застелила постель, стянула сапоги с натертых ног, портянки таки сбились в комки, и упала на кровать.

Ужин я проспала и проснулась с первым светом, чувствуя себя совершенно выспавшейся. Сегодня во сне я не попала домой и спала без сновидений.

С первым лучом солнца я спустилась вниз. За завтраком ведьмаки посмеивались, но даже Ламберт обошелся без наездов. Снова начался трудовой день. Но сначала Весемир дал мне мастер-класс по намотке портянок. Видно было, что ему доставляет удовольствие учить и показывать. Когда результат моих усилий его удовлетворил, он заставил ещё по пять раз снять и намотать их заново на каждую ногу.

— Секрет любого успеха в количестве повторений, — назидательно завершил он наше обучение.

Уборка на кухне, в зале, дойка, корм животным и чистка загона, вода, помощь с приготовлением еды. Постепенно я встроилась в ежедневную рутину. Когда пришел мой черед готовить, я уже уверенно ориентировалась на кухне и приготовила огромный горшок борща, благо все овощи, кроме картошки, конечно, для него были. В мешках нашлась ржаная мука, и я замешала закваску — запасы хлеба подошли к концу, и остаток перевели на сухари. Когда-то меня увлекало хлебопечение, и было бы весьма кстати попасть во сне домой и погуглить нюансы, но сон о моём мире больше не приходил.

Я выпросила у Весемира столярный клей — маленький кусочек янтарного цвета, разогрела на водяной бане и склеила разрушенный мною шестиугольный столик. Запах в комнате Геральта оставлял желать лучшего, но дело было сделано.

По вечерам после ужина я присоединялась к ведьмакам у камина в зале. Они читали, играли в шахматы, травили байки и расспрашивали меня о моём мире.

Ламберт не упускал случая поддеть Весемира, и я поражалась, как старый ведьмак не поддается на провокации и общается с ним словно терпеливый отец с балованным ребенком. Эскель своим мягким юмором гасил то и дело возникающие между Весемиром и Ламбертом искры, но что он сам чувствовал, понять было невозможно.

В один такой вечер ведьмаки много расспрашивали про семью, про учёбу, про работу, то есть подробности лично моей жизни, а не просто про устройство мира. Когда я вернулась в свою комнату и повалилась на широченную кровать, я поняла, что воспоминания разбередили старательно подавляемые эмоции, и впервые меня захлестнуло чувство одиночества. Я сняла обручальное кольцо с цепочки и надела на палец. Так я чувствовала хоть какую-то связь с домом.

С кольцом на пальце связь с домом оказалась не только духовной. Я опять проснулась в своей квартире. Позы сына, мужа и меня не изменились. Значит, теперь я, наконец-то знаю, как могу попадать домой!

Я радостно кинулась к родным — как же я соскучилась! Но как и в тот раз, они были неподвижны, не отвечали мне, я больше не принадлежала их миру. Я стала привидением, пассажиром проносящегося мимо поезда, бьющейся в стекло мухой. Я стала невидимкой. Опустившись на пол около сына, я обняла его. Кто же я теперь для них, когда мой мир выплюнул, исторг из себя копию меня? «Чертов репликант, вот кто», — прошептала я. Подошла к прошлой мне, потрогала за руку — жива. «Это её семья, — горько подумала я, — я стала лишней». Я подтащила плед к дивану, улеглась. «Я просто буду рядом с ними, хоть иногда», — от этой мысли на душе потеплело, я закрыла глаза и приготовилась к обратному путешествию.

Неспешная жизнь в Каэр Морхене продолжилась своим чередом. Закваска на ржаной муке наполнилась пузырями и удваивалась каждый день. Можно уже и печь. С Эскелем мы выложили из кирпичей в очаге нечто вроде духовки, и первый ржаной хлеб получился отличным. Я радовалась, что могу делать хоть что-то, чего они не умели.

Через пару недель, когда я вышла утром за водой, я заметила, что уже спокойно могу поднять два полных ведра воды. Жизнь на воздухе явно приносила свои плоды. Похоже, что время для следующего шага пришло.

После обеда, когда Весемир занимался своими делами, Ламберт куда-то исчез, в конюшне не было его серой кобылы, а Эскель медитативно точил меч под сенью старого дуба, я подошла к нему:

— Эскель, я мечтаю стать ведьмаком, научи меня?

— Это невозможно, — ответил Эскель.


	4. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Круг Шепчущих Камней

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 10 минут

— Но почему же? — воскликнула я. — Да, я не стану такой как вы, но научусь хотя бы чему-нибудь. Иначе, когда я отсюда уеду, я буду полностью беззащитна не только перед монстрами, но даже и перед простым одиночным бандитом.

— Простой одиночный бандит учился выживать с детства, а у тебя всего лишь несколько месяцев.

— У меня нет другого выбора, я должна использовать это время по-максимуму.

Эскель покачал головой.

— Я могу немного обучить тебя фехтованию, но я никогда не учил никого ни травам, ни монстрологии.

— Это ведь лучше, чем ничего.

Эскель глубоко задумался. Я терпеливо ждала, готовая не сдаваться, пока не уговорю его. Он почувствовал это, взглянул на меня исподлобья и безнадежно спросил:

— Ты ведь не отстанешь?

— Нет, — как можно решительней ответила я, — не отстану.

— Ну что же, пойдём.

Мы вошли в замок и прошли в ту башню, где наверху располагались комнаты Весемира и Геральта. Внизу же ведьмаки оборудовали арсенал, в многочисленных деревянных стойках и стеллажах размещалось бесчисленное количество мечей, сабель, арбалетов, висели луки и стояли сундуки с частями доспехов. Эскель выдал мне грубые, все в пятнах, кожаные перчатки и подвёл к верстаку, на котором были навалены шлифовальные камни, обрезки кожи, тряпки, щётки, стояли бутыли с жидкостями.

— Смотри, вот эти мечи нужно очистить от ржавчины, — Эскель провел мимо всех стоек к углу, где кучей валялось явно самое ненужное оружие. — Сначала проходишься тряпкой, если не помогает, то вот этой щёткой. Если и этого мало, то вот ещё тряпка, надо смазать жидкостью отсюда, подождать минут десять и повторить, по необходимости. Когда все мечи будут чистые и без ржавчины, приходи, научу шлифовать.

Ведьмак выглядел чрезвычайно серьёзным, я его не узнавала. Он обернулся в дверях:

— Да, и ни в коем случае не трогай другие мечи, только те, что в том углу.

Я не задавала вопросов, и он ушёл. Вытянула из кучи массивный меч с кожаной оплёткой на рукояти. Первый раз в жизни я держала в руках такое оружие. К моему изумлению, меч был не слишком тяжел — килограмма два, два с половиной. Я-то считала, что он должен весить с десяток килограмм.

До ужина я натирала, драила и скребла. От ядреного запаха кислоты для протирки лезвий слезились глаза. Однако, к ужину большая часть мечей была готова. Многие из них остались изъеденными в местах, где раньше была ржавчина, и потеряли гладкость, но ни следа самой ржавчины больше не было. Я смазала готовые мечи маслом и отправилась ужинать.

За столом ждали Весемир с Эскелем, Ламберт так и пропадал где-то, и оба ведьмака сидели с похоронным видом.

— Я закончу сегодня, — сообщила я Эскелю.

— Тебе не обязательно заканчивать сегодня.

— Нет, я хочу двигаться дальше, — твёрдо произнесла я и посмотрела ему в глаза.

Он понял, что я понимаю, что мечи — это только первое небольшое испытание в надежде, что я не захочу продолжать. Но оно хотя бы имело смысл, так или иначе ухаживать за оружием мне придётся. Хорошо, что он не попросил отделять гречку от риса! Возможно потому, что ни гречки, ни риса здесь не было.

— Ладно, завтра шлифовка, заточка, полировка.

Шлифовка, заточка и полировка отняли ещё два дня, так как остальная работа никуда не делась. Я пропадала в арсенале все свободное время и пересекалась с остальными обитателями замка только за едой.

Через два дня после ужина я объявила, что все готово.

— Добро, — Весемир откашлялся, — иди сюда девочка, посиди сегодня у огня с нами. Эскель рассказал мне о твоей просьбе и он настаивает на том, что ты сможешь…

— Да, я бы хотела учиться ведьмачьему делу, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Погоди, не сепети, — неторопливо продолжил Весемир. — Ты знаешь, что раньше ведьмаками могли стать только юноши, и только после Испытания Травами. Эти времена ушли безвозвратно. Мы пробовали воспитать ведьмаков без мутаций. Для них для всех это плохо закончилось… Кроме Цири, но у неё своя судьба, да и где сейчас Цири не знает никто.

Он помолчал.

— Все эти дни мы, конечно, присматривались к тебе. Ты упряма и не боишься трудностей, взваливаешь их на себя и несёшь. С другой стороны, путь ведьмака — это трудный путь. Даже если бы испытание травами ещё можно было бы проводить, сейчас я бы не воспользовался Правом Неожиданности, хоть бы такая возможность предоставлялась каждый день.

— Жаль, что ты не додумался до этого много лет назад, — подал голос Ламберт. Он сидел в кресле у огня, сложив ноги на каминную решетку, и смотрел в потолок, заложив руки за голову.

— Я был на Пути.

— Ты и сейчас на Пути, — тихо проговорил Эскель.

— У меня тоже есть здесь путь, — вклинилась я, — и я должна найти его. Я не смогу идти им самостоятельно ни если устроюсь прислугой, ни если выряжусь знатной дамой.

— Ты думаешь логически, дитя. А ведьмаками становятся потому, что другого выбора для них нет.

— Но я попала к вам, а не куда-либо ещё. Ни к чародейкам, ни к крестьянам. У меня и правда нет других вариантов. Единственное, что вас останавливает — это то, что я обычная!

Весемир пристально смотрел мне в глаза, я старалась выдержать его взгляд и прилагала титанические усилия, чтобы не зареветь.

— У меня есть Испытание для тебя. Оно решит наш спор. Мутации и Испытание Травами более невозможны, но сила всё ещё может принять тебя. Только после этого ты сможешь начать обучение. Тебе нужно выспаться. Завтра начнём.

***

Было ещё темно, когда в мою дверь постучали.

— Яна, вставай и спускайся вниз, — услышала я голос Весемира.

Я быстро умылась, оделась и побежала вниз. Ощущение было, как перед экзаменом. Только бы медвежья болезнь не началась.

Весемир ждал в зале, разжигая потухший камин. Он кивнул в сторону объёмного свёртка.

— Бери.

Я взяла тюк с толстым одеялом и парой жёстких подушек. В кухне Весемир захватил кувшин с водой и кружку, и мы прошли через дверь в башню, где наверху была комната Ламберта, но направились не вверх, а по ступеням, уходящим круто вниз.

Весемир достал массивный ключ и долго возился с проржавевшим замком на решётке, преграждавшей путь.

— Я надеялся, что мне больше никогда не придётся открывать эту дверь.

Старый ведьмак вёл по каменному узкому коридору, по мере нашего продвижения на стенах загорались свечи, при этом я не смогла заметить, чтобы он щёлкал пальцами или даже шевелил ими.

Мы дошли до развилки. Коридор, уходящий направо, перегородило завалом из огромных булыжников.

— Там когда-то была лаборатория, — пояснил Весемир и повернул налево.

Мы вошли в просторный зал, залитый еле-еле различимым приглушённым синим светом. Свечей тут не было. По краям помещение обрамляли колонны, а на вымощенной белым мрамором площадке в центре возвышались пять исполинских камней. Свет шёл из круглого сквозного отверстия в центральном менгире. Я ощутила лёгкое жжение в левой ладони, украдкой взглянула — линии татуировки переливались едва видимым голубым светом. Я сжала ладонь.

Весемир указал мне на место перед центральным камнем.

— Ты будешь медитировать здесь десять дней. Я буду приходить четыре раза каждый день. Три раза я принесу еду и воду, в четвертый раз я заберу посуду и пожелаю тебе спокойного сна.

— Твоя задача, — продолжил он, — сидеть с ровной спиной на одеяле или подушке. Сидеть от завтрака и до позволения ложиться спать. Ты можешь вставать только, чтобы поесть и дойти до уборной, она на выходе из зала. Ты должна будешь молчать всё это время. Если ты не будешь медитировать сидя, если ты будешь говорить, если ты уйдешь отсюда, а дверь всегда будет открыта для этого, то испытание будет провалено.

Он помолчал.

— Я обязан спросить тебя в последний раз, ты готова? Подумай серьезно, сейчас последний шанс отказаться и вернуться к нашей нормальной жизни. Из Испытания в Кругу Камней ты не выйдешь прежней.

— Никогда. Я готова, — хотела бы я быть так уверена в своих словах, но отступать было нельзя.

— Тогда начнём.

Весемир поставил рядом с одеялом кувшин и чашку.

— Скоро я принесу завтрак. Начинай.

Я уселась на подушку в позу полулотоса. Старый ведьмак положил теплую тяжёлую руку мне на плечо, постоял несколько мгновений, развернулся и вышел. Меня окутала тишина.

***

Я посидела немного, потом налила воды. Потом у меня поочередно стали чесаться нос, рука, спина. Потом я поняла, что не против бы уже согнуть спину, но не решилась. Я пробовала медитировать и раньше, в прошлой жизни, но постоянно отвлекалась и не могла закончить спокойно даже десятиминутную медитацию. А теперь мне предстояло так сидеть десять дней! Линии на ладони погасли и жжение исчезло. Я расстроилась. Мне нужно сконцентрироваться.

Полчаса или час до прихода Весемира с завтраком были самыми длинными в моей жизни. Я рассмотрела все камни, спина начала болеть, а колени ломило. Однако, когда старый ведьмак неслышно возник из-за спины, я сидела в той же позе, что он меня оставил.

— Можешь позавтракать, и возвращайся к медитации, — тихо сказал он, поставил плошки с едой и ушел.

В первой плошке оказалась пустая овсяная каша, во второй нарезанная морковь. Я съела всё и вернулась на пост.

До обеда, а потом и до ужина, время тянулось бесконечно. На обед Весемир принес чашку овощного бульона и тарелку пшенной каши. На ужин были сушеные яблоки. Я поняла, что смирять мне придётся не только дух, но и тело.

К вечеру я отсидела попу, все тело болело, а сама я вошла в состояние отупения и прострации. Тишина вокруг стала необъятной, я потеряла ориентацию в пространстве. Казалось, что вокруг есть только бесконечная темнота, и моя боль, которая растекалась и заполняла эту темноту.

Когда Весемир пришел последний раз забрать тарелки и сказал: «Время спать», я, как сидела, так и повалилась ничком на одеяло. Распрямить ноги удалось не сразу, но момента, когда удалось, я уже не помнила, потому что спала.

Второй день начался похоже, только я сразу погрузилась в ощущение точки в бесконечном пространстве. Стала дышать и концентрироваться на воображаемом шаре перед переносицей. Временами я вообще теряла ощущение тела, а временами боль, ломота в суставах возвращались дикой, бешеной волной, и единственное, что оставалось — это дышать. Дышать и возвращаться вниманием в точку перед глазами. Волна боли уходила, чтобы вернуться вновь.

На третий день тело одеревенело, но боль отпустила. Изменились и ощущения. Я перестала быть точкой в пространстве, теперь я совершенно растворилась в нём. Я стала темнотой, голубым свечением, которое не делало тьму светлее, а лишь подчеркивало её.

После одного из приёмов пищи, я сбилась уже с понимания, какого именно, я вернулась на подушку, закрыла глаза, сосредоточилась на дыхании, уже привычно растворилась и услышала тихий-тихий шёпот. Слуховые галлюцинации постепенно заполняли пространство. Шёпот то замолкал, то возникал вновь, приближаясь и отдаляясь, то вращался вокруг. Казалось, кто-то пытается говорить со мною, но я не понимала слов.

Я потеряла счёт дням и времени, и уже не замечала, когда приходил Весемир. Ему приходилось класть руку мне на плечо, и тогда я покорно вставала и брела к еде или валилась спать.

День на пятый или шестой к слуховым галлюцинациям добавились зрительные. С закрытыми глазами уже знакомая темнота, пронизанная шёпотом, стала озаряться всполохами голубого света. Они переливались как северное сияние, сходились в спирали и расходились.

Интенсивность свечения нарастала, ладонь опалило острой болью, вот только ладоней у меня больше не было, поэтому жгло все моё существо, которого тоже не было, а была лишь сияющая и переливающаяся бесконечность. И в этой бесконечности появился дракон. То был не такой дракон, как в мире Ведьмака, мой дракон был похож на японских драконов-змей, с ослепительным голубым телом с синими отростками, рогами и длинными усами, уходящими в нити. Дракон медленно плыл, тело его грациозно извивалась. Он приближался всё ближе, заполнял собою небо. И вот огромная морда с сияющими змеиными глазами вынырнула рядом, он проплывал над головой, меня обвивали нити его усов. Когда они дотрагивались до кожи, я чувствовала, что сгораю в ледяном обжигающем пламени. Дракон уплыл вдаль, а я сидела в восторженном ошеломлении от открывшегося мне чуда.

Когда я укладывалась спать, боль в левой ладони напомнила о себе. Знак сиял чистым голубым светом.

На следующий день к шепчущему невидимому собеседнику присоединился второй. Они перешёптывались, и к голубому свечению добавились жёлтые всполохи. Вслед за всполохами из пропасти внизу медленно выплыл жёлтый дракон. Он поднимался вертикально вверх, а потом с высоты ринулся на меня, изогнулся в последний момент и проплыл сверху, практически задевая меня чешуей на животе.

Подошедший Весемир потрясённо замер с плошками в руках — второй камень в зале начал испускать жёлтое свечение.

На девятый и десятый дни к пляске присоединились зелёный и сиреневый драконы. Они переплетались, закручивались в спирали и перешёптывались. Они обращались ко мне, они хотели услышать меня, но я знала, что одно единственное слово все разрушит, и молчала.

Десятый день завершился. Вечером пришёл Весемир:

— Время окончилось, пойдём.

Я открыла глаза. Четыре камня из пяти светились, но один оставался безжизненным. Я замотала головой. Ведьмак подошёл ближе и потянул за руку.

— Пойдём, дитя.

Я вырвала руку, замотала головой ещё отчаяннее, показывая на последний камень. Слёзы лились из глаз. Я знала, что всё будет бесполезным, если я уйду. Весемир уговаривал, но я не вставала. В конце концов он сдался:

— Да будет так.

Я ждала, но ничего не происходило. Поняв, что и не произойдет, я задышала, сконцентрировалась. Я не буду ждать, я буду просто находиться тут столько, сколько потребуется.

Оранжевый дракон появился на двенадцатый день медитаций. Он был ярче тысячи солнц и жарче тысячи солнц. Он весь состоял из пламени. Я распалась на атомы и испарилась в этом жаре. Дракон по спирали поднялся вверх и сплёлся с остальными. Они кружились, шёпот стал настолько громким, что мои барабанные перепонки лопнули бы, если бы они у меня были. Драконы свились в тугой канат, и темноту залило ярким белым светом. На миг я увидела бесконечный экран телевизора в тот момент, когда заклинание Филиппы ударило меня. Экран взорвался яркими осколками, и на месте переплетённых драконов возник один — белоснежный. С высоты он нырнул вниз и всей мощью ударил мне в макушку. Позвоночник будто пронзило разрядом молнии. Длинное тело дракона влетало в меня сверху вниз, вот уже остался только хвост, а вот и хвост исчез в моей голове. Весь гигантский дракон целиком был внутри, давление разрывало, пока не стало невыносимым, и я взорвалась. Выброс энергии, похожий на взрыв сверхновой звезды, погнал от меня кругами световые волны. Постепенно интенсивность излучения спала, вокруг снова разлились полная темнота и тишина.

Я пришла в себя от того, что меня трясли за плечи.

— Яна, очнись, все кончено.

— Я видела, я видела его! — бормотала я.

— Тихо, всё хорошо, — Эскель подхватил меня под мышки и помог подняться.

Весемир обнял за плечи и кивнул в сторону камней. Все пять светились, зал заливал ровный белый свет.

— Я не видел этого почти сто лет.

Сил отвечать не было. Эскель проводил меня в комнату, довел до кровати.

— Отдыхай. Тебе нужна пара дней, чтобы прийти в себя.

Я благодарно кивнула, крепко держа его руку в ладонях, потом спохватилась и отпустила.

— Спасибо, Эскель, — хриплым сорванным голосом произнесла я первые за много дней осмысленные слова. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Яна.


	5. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Обучение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 9 минут

Весь следующий день я пролежала в кровати. Ведьмаки приносили еду и поили бульоном, в этот раз куриным, а не овощным. Я порывалась встать, но Весемир не позволял.

— Завтра, завтра начнёшь вставать. Из Испытания нужно выходить постепенно.

Назавтра я начала потихоньку передвигаться по комнате. Ощущение собственного тела возвращалось медленно, но неуклонно. Пока я не чувствовала особых перемен, за исключением того, что время от времени из глаз, как будто сами, без причины, начинали литься слёзы. Татуировка на левой ладони изменилась — вместо бежевых, линии стали белыми и чёткими. На третий день я спустилась к завтраку.

— Ты похожа на Кащея, — приветствовал Ламберт.

— Зато он был бессмертным! — парировала я и развеселилась. Перепалки с Ламбертом всегда возвращали мне радость жизни.

— Ты сделала первый шаг на Пути, девочка, — важно произнёс Весемир, — остальной Путь — в упражнении. Начнём сразу после хозяйственных работ. После обеда и до ужина ты будешь заниматься фехтованием с Эскелем. Я буду учить тебя базовым эликсирам и азам монстрологии. Мы не успеем изучить всё, остальное тебе придется осваивать на Пути. Ламберт…

— Ну уж нет, у меня самоотвод.

— Я хотел попросить тебя заняться стеной.

— А что стена? Хорошая стена. Через дыру в ней чертовски удобно спускаться к озеру. Я займусь ею после того, как разберемся с утопцами и завершим сезон рыбалки. Я, кстати, строю лодку, так что у меня есть план на следующие дни.

— Эскель, завтра покажи Яне тропу для утренней пробежки, — Весемир серьёзно посмотрел на меня, — ты должна постоянно тренироваться, помни об этом.

Хозяйственных дел накопилось уйма, пришла моя очередь дежурить на кухне. Я замесила хлебное тесто из закваски, которая почти скисла в моё отсутствие, заготовила чан щей и запекла в построенной Эскелем духовке кабанью ногу, притащенную неугомонным Ламбертом. В оставшееся перед обедом время я села в зале медитировать. Мне крайне важно было узнать, со мной ли тот опыт, который я испытала, или это было только волшебство камней силы. К своему восторгу, как только я сконцентрировалась, знакомая темнота заполонила пространство, и я перестала существовать. Лишь тёплое белое свечение расходилось от той точки, откуда был обращён мой взгляд.

— Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, что Пустота, это и есть Путь, — раздался мягкий голос Весемира. — Тебе нужно будет обдумать это, но не сейчас.

Я плавно вынырнула из медитации.

— Что я видела там, Весемир? Что означают эти змеи-драконы?

— Змеи-драконы? Не знаю. Я знаю только, что место силы приняло тебя, и ты можешь начать изучать знаки, которые мы используем. Без мутаций твоя сила будет меньше, чем могла бы быть, но она теперь с тобой.

— Как бы я хотела пройти мутации! Детей я больше не хочу, а суперсилу хочу!

Весемир покачал головой.

— Не шути так, девочка, ты просто не знаешь реальную цену за эту силу.

Старый ведьмак выложил на стол книги, которые держал в руках, кинул в камин полено и присел рядом со мной. Я любовалась им, какой он колоритный, хорошо сложенный в свои несколько сотен лет. Вот уж красивая старость.

— А как вы стали ведьмаком, вы помните?

Весемир смотрел на огонь и колебался. Очень просто было сказать, что не помнит, но всё-таки он решился ответить.

— Меня продала ведьмакам собственная мать. Она была пьяницей и служила в борделе. Маги, те, кто занимался нашей школой, в те времена ходили по деревням, подбирали сирот и выкупали за гроши таких, как я.

Я смотрела на Весемира, сердце сжалось. Зря я его спросила.

— Это было слишком много лет назад, — он улыбнулся, — моим домом стал Каэр Морхен, моей семьёй — ведьмаки. Я благодарен своей судьбе. И поэтому я много лет пользовался Правом Неожиданности с уверенностью, что это правильно. Для меня… для нас, ведьмаков, это была единственная возможность иметь хоть какую-то семью. А сейчас… я рад тебе.

Благодарность переполнила меня, я порывисто обняла его, Весемир похлопал меня по руке.

Со стороны входа раздались голоса. Ламберт и Эскель вернулись к обеду.

После обеда Эскель выдал мне деревянный меч, и мы вышли во внешний двор.

— Я покажу тебе основные стойки и удары, твоя задача отрабатывать их до автоматизма, используя всё время, которое есть. Мы не будем разучивать какие-то особенные трюки, пируэты и передвижения, только базовые. Но лучше знать только их, но хорошо, чем знать много, но плохо.

Эскель показал базовые стойки — меч вверху, меч перед собой, меч внизу.

— Стойки важны для правильной постановки тела и отработки, но помни, что в бою фиксироваться в них нельзя, ты будешь слишком предсказуема.

Дальше шла последовательность ударов, сверху вниз, через стороны, снизу вверх, работа ногами.

— Не семени, ноги чуть расслаблены, но передвигайся уверенно, как при ходьбе, работают обе ноги.

— Слушаюсь!

Мы занимались до ужина, а на десерт Весемир выдал в мои трясущиеся после тренировки руки увесистую стопку книг.

— Начнем с трупоедов и инсектоидов, тем более, что их можно найти в окрестностях.

Наутро, ещё до завтрака, Эскель позвал показывать мне тропу для пробежки. Впервые я вышла за пределы замка. Осень уже вступала в свои права, подлесок весело светился жёлтым и красным, только вековым елям всё было нипочём.

— Сегодня пройдём пешком по тропе, завтра пробежим вместе, а дальше сама.

— А меня не съедят?

— С чего бы это? При тебе будет меч, — удивился Эскель и добавил: — Привыкай к мысли, что теперь ты решаешь, кого съесть.

Мы свернули с дороги вниз по едва заметной тропке. Она петляла между деревьев, проваливалась в ямы, шла то вверх, то вниз. Тропу загромождали скользкие стволы деревьев, под которые надо было подныривать или перелезать поверх, рискуя поскользнуться, и попутно продираясь сквозь ветки. Тропа спускалась почти до самого озера, потом круто поворачивала назад. Обратный путь оказался намного сложнее, так как шёл в гору. Местами нужно было лезть на камни и перепрыгивать расщелины. Я с ужасом думала о беге по этой тропе, всегда ненавидела и не умела бегать даже по ровной дороге.

Вернулись мы, когда солнце уже встало, а остальные ведьмаки позавтракали. Я везде ходила со своим деревянным мечом за спиной и отрабатывала серии ударов при любом удобном случае.

Перед обедом Весемир позвал меня на отработку знаков. Первым был Аард.

— Пальцы вот так, хорошо, и выпад рукой. Нет, не так, вот так.

Я выбрасывала руку вперед, но ничего не происходило.

— Расслабь мозг, не думай, но сконцентрируйся.

— Я не могу не думать! — мне было досадно, что ничего не выходит.

— Вот свеча, ставлю здесь. Твоя задача — задуть её Аардом. Тренируйся.

Он ушёл, а я со злостью всё делала и делала выпады рукой. Свеча скорее потухнет от того, что прогорит, а не от моего знака! Через час я окончательно выдохлась. Хлопотавший на кухне Ламберт просунул голову в сквозной проём камина и не преминул поддеть меня.

— Ваше место на кухне, дорогой! — выкрикнула я, и чтобы справиться с раздражением, сделала пару вдохов и выдохов. Выпад рукой, ещё один. Пламя свечи шевельнулось и погасло.

— Ламберт, сработало! — закричала я.

— Не волнуйся так, это случайность. Сквозняк.

Я зажгла многострадальную свечу и стала тренироваться дальше. Рука уже болела, но я знала, что это была не случайность. Правильное дыхание, вот ключ. Раз, ещё раз, и вот слабенький порыв ветра от руки загасил пламя вновь.

— Хватит, — гордо сказала я и направилась на кухню. — Ну, что ты сжёг для нас сегодня на обед?

— Для вас сегодня жжёное вчерашнее мясо, госпожа, — Ламберт с шутовским поклоном поднял крышку сковороды, выругался и молниеносно снял её с огня, — вот чёрт! Ты виновата, и правда сжёг.

С готовкой у Ламберта были особые отношения и без меня. Никто так виртуозно не умел портить еду. Весемир обычно готовил очень простые, но добротные блюда. Эскель частенько рылся в кулинарных книгах, добавлял много пряностей, придумывал что-то необычное. Ламберт же мог испортить даже ту еду, которую нужно было только подогреть. Между тем, остальные ведьмаки не жаловались. Порой они относились к еде, как к чисто техническому сочетанию питательных веществ, которые необходимо поместить в организм. Я решила учиться и этому тоже. Неизвестно, чем придётся питаться потом.

После обеда мы с Эскелем продолжили тренировки. Сегодня он добавил упражнения с мечом одной рукой.

— Две руки не всегда будут доступны, во второй руке может быть арбалет или нож, и это не должно тебе помешать. Кстати, об арбалете.

Он достал старый арбалет и пачку болтов в чехле.

— Целься в мишень, больше повторений на левую руку. Болты потом надо собрать. Потом делай связку из упражнений с мечом и стрельбы из арбалета.

Вечером Весемир проверил мои успехи с Аардом.

— Неплохо для начала. Теперь сбивай книгу.

На стол в паре метров от меня он поставил уже знакомый мне пухлый том «Гулей и Альгулей», и я стала упражняться вновь, пока ведьмаки спокойно отдыхали у камина.

Наутро Эскель разбудил меня, напомнил взять меч и арбалет, и мы побежали. Он тоже был в полном снаряжении, с двумя мечами за спиной. Как я и ожидала, для меня бег очень скоро стал пыткой. Нет, в новом теле бегать было гораздо легче, чем в предыдущем, но все равно тяжело. Я переходила на шаг, Эскель терпеливо ждал. Уже рядом с озером я поскользнулась на подстилке из гнилых мокрых листьев, устилавших тропу, и проехала на спине несколько метров вниз, к счастью, ничего себе не повредив.

— Сегодня займемся страховками, — спокойно прокомментировал ведьмак.

К завтраку я вернулась полностью выжатая, как лимон, а дыхание невозмутимого Эскеля даже не сбилось. Мне было немного стыдно за свои беговые достижения. По моим прикидкам протяженность тропы была около пяти километров. Вчерашняя прогулка по ощущениям заняла около часа, сегодня немногим меньше. Надо будет завтра рассчитать время, чтобы успеть перед завтраком привести себя в порядок.

Днем Эскель показал мне, как правильно падать вперёд, назад, из положения стоя и из положения сидя на коленях. Теперь мне нужно было перекатываться через весь двор, а потом возвращаться перекатами через спину. На следующий день он установил бревно на уровне пояса, и теперь страховки нужно было делать, прыгая через бревно.

Одежда к концу дня превращалась в ком грязи, и вечерняя стирка в деревянной бадье со знаменитым ламбертовым мылом перешла в категорию ежедневных рутин. К вечеру измученные натруженные мышцы ныли, на руках и ногах расцветали красочные синяки, и я, кряхтя, смазывала их специальной едко-пахнущей мазью. Чтобы дать забитым мышцам хоть какую-то возможность расслабиться и восстановиться перед неминуемым напрягом следующего дня, перед самым сном я заставляла себя делать растяжку, вспоминая йоговские занятия из прошлой жизни. Не раз и не два, пока я стояла в какой-нибудь «собаке мордой вниз» и постанывала от боли в руках и ногах, приходили малодушные мыслишки о том, что неплохо было бы послать всех в баню, упасть на кровать и проспать недели две. Но тут же одергивала и посылала в баню себя, не позволяя себе даже приближаться к кровати, пока ежевечерний ритуал подготовки к завтрашнему дню не будет выполнен до конца.

Утренняя пробежка в одиночестве неожиданно мне даже понравилась. Мне не нужно было успевать за Эскелем и я бежала в своем темпе. Я замечала, что моё новое тело адаптируется к нагрузкам гораздо быстрее, нежели в прошлом мире. Совершенно точно дело было не только в возрасте, но и, возможно, в магии, которая пропитывала этот мир, и у которой с моим телом были какие-то свои взаимоотношения.

Через пару недель стало понятно, что зима и, правда, близко. Зарядили дожди, и небо почти всегда застилали низкие тучи.

Эскель выдал мне стальной меч из груды того металлолома, что я очищала от ржавчины. Мы стали больше времени уделять спаррингу. Весемир настоял, чтобы мы также отрабатывали приемы боя против гнильцов, утопцев и арахноморфов, так как с наступлением осени они всё чаще встречались в окрестных лесах. Я изучала манеру передвижения, нападения чудовищ, а также их уязвимые места. Потом новые знания нужно было продемонстрировать на муляже, а потом роль чудовища исполнял Эскель.

Вместе со своим новым телом я получила его новую биохимию и гормональную систему, поэтому с удивлением обнаружила, что меня частенько обуревают чувства, которые я давно не испытывала в своей размеренной, счастливой и удовлетворённой жизни в нашем мире. Я была жутко недовольна собой, когда заметила, что мне доставляет удовольствие находиться рядом с Эскелем. Не только потому, что он был терпелив, добр ко мне и обладал мягким чувством юмора, но и потому что он был мужчиной. Временами, когда я смотрела на его руки, с закатанными рукавами, или как он дерётся, по спине бежали мурашки. Хорошо, что мозги мои остались при мне! Поэтому я ничем не выдавала столь некстати обнаружившиеся эмоции, тем более, что он был моим наставником и тренером.

С Ламбертом было веселее, любое общение с ним вызывало прилив адреналина и жажду схватки, кто кого. В силе я с ним тягаться не могла, поэтому старалась не отставать в язвительности. Временами казалось, что наши отношения перерастают в хорошую дружбу. В другое же время Ламберт закрывался, обливал меня холодом и презрением, и о возможности дружбы я забывала до следующей оттепели.

Весемир начал учить меня знаку защиты Квен. С Аардом у меня уже стабильно получалось валить разные предметы, и нужно было только развивать силу. «Главное — повторение», — не забывал напомнить Весемир.

Квен — защитный знак, к счастью, стал получаться практически сразу. Экзамен на него я прошла неожиданно. Я в одиночку тренировалась на внешнем дворе и была так сконцентрирована на процессе, что не заметила, как Ламберт, до того ухаживающий за своей лошадью, незаметно появился сзади. Краем глаза увидела движение сбоку, на автомате сложила левой рукой Квен и почувствовала удар. Вернее, почувствовала инерцию удара, сам удар поглотил треск Квена. Знак распался, я перекатилась в сторону и увидела, как Ламберт, держащий в руке двухметровую жердь, одобрительно кивает головой и показывает вытянутый вверх большой палец руки.

Первым желанием было наорать на него, но я также одобрительно закивала, вытянула вперёд правую руку и медленно разогнула средний палец. Видать, этот жест имел одинаковое значение в любых мирах, потому что Ламберт с палкой наперевес бросился в атаку. Я понимала, что убивать меня он вряд ли собирается, поэтому сосредоточилась и расслабилась одновременно. В меня как будто вселился какой-то весёлый бес. Я уклонялась от молниеносных ударов, перемещалась по площадке и каждым ударом меча срезала кусок с палки Ламберта. Когда от палки осталось меньше метра и я уже чувствовала себя победителем, Ламберт сделал обманный маневр и со всего маху вытянул меня по заднице остатком палки. Эх, а я уж размечталась, что могу с ним тягаться. Завершение нашего боя было таким неожиданным, что я села на землю и расхохоталась. Вслед за мною расхохотался и Ламберт, мир был восстановлен.

Вечером ведьмаки опять вернулись к обсуждению планов. Установилась ясная, холодная погода, и ею следовало воспользоваться, чтобы съездить в деревню за припасами до выпадения снега.

— Я согласен с планом, — сообщил Ламберт, и все удивлённо посмотрели на него. — Однако, предлагаю завтра всё-таки сделать рейд за утопцами.

— Я должен доварить эликсиры на продажу, — покачал головой Эскель.

— А я тебя и не прошу со мной идти, — Ламберт хитро прищурился. — Мы пойдем с Яной.

— Не может быть и речи, — хором заявили Весемир и Эскель.

— Не будьте папиками, ей нужна практика, — Ламберт заглянул в свой опустевший бокал с сидром и наполнил снова. — Квен она освоила, я сегодня проверил, Аард уже не плох, может потрепать утопцу прическу, а они этого не любят. Кстати, я приметил гнездо гнильцов в пещере, которая выходит прямо на Мучильню…

— Мучильню? — переспросила я.

— Ну да, на тропу, по которой ты ежедневно бегаешь, сюрприз, правда? — Ламберт отхлебнул сидра, все последовали его примеру. — Ну а потом, что с ней сделается, она же будет со мной.

— Именно потому, что она будет с тобой, — перебил Эскель.

— Я хочу пойти! — заявила я. Весемир с Эскелем переглянулись.

— Добро, — Весемир решительным хлопком по столу подвёл итог беседе. — Завтра утром пойдёте.


	6. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Охота на утопцев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 6 минут

Перед сном я подготовила одежду на завтрашний поход. Нашла давно примеченную длинную куртку из толстой кожи с предусмотренными петлями для крепления защиты, нашла щитки на плечи, бёдра и голени, наколенники, налокотники. Штаны, сапоги и перчатки до локтя у меня уже были.

После раннего завтрака Эскель выдал мне серебряный и стальной мечи из соседней с моим «мусорным» углом стойки. Там хранили мечи получше, за которыми регулярно ухаживали. Я взмахнула серебряным мечом, попробовала стальной. Они были легче, чем мой тренировочный, и ладнее лежали в руке.

Эскель помог затянуть ремни на многочисленных частях защиты. От его прикосновений у меня внутри опять начало вспыхивать приятное томление. «Господи, Яна, ну заканчивай уже с этим, а?» — воззвала я к своему разуму и отвернулась, лишь бы только не смотреть на него. Я была уверена, что проницательный ведьмак тут же все поймёт, а мне этого совсем не хотелось. Эскель закончил с пряжками, легонько хлопнул меня по спине и, секунду помедлив, также легонько дёрнул за туго сплетенную косу.

— Готово!

Весемир вручил по сумке через плечо с запасом бутербродов и по фляжке с водой. Ламберт с усмешкой наблюдал за проводами.

— Всегда буду тебя с собой брать, а то бутерброды приходится самому делать.

Мы пролезли через дыру в стене за колодцем и начали спускаться к озеру.

Я старалась идти след в след за Ламбертом. К счастью, моя скорость передвижения уже позволяла делать это без одышки.

Где-то на полпути ведьмак остановился.

— Мы уже близко, слушай внимательно, — я удивилась перемене в голосе Ламберта. Он был сосредоточен, внимателен и серьёзен, ни намека на саркастичность. Таким моментом следовало дорожить. Я кивнула.

— Я буду использовать ведьмачье чутьё, твоя задача беспрекословно подчиняться моим сигналам. Ты не сможешь увидеть всего того, что я. Рука вверх, вот так, — он согнул левую руку в локте и вытянул ладонь, — замереть, не дышать и не сходить с места до моей команды. Если буду давать указания голосом, ты без пререканий их выполняешь. Или я буду показывать рукой, что тебе делать, вот так.

Я опять кивнула.

— Прямо под нами вход в грот, а вон там в десяти метрах Мучильня.

И, действительно, я узнала знакомый изгиб тропы, по которой я ежедневно бегала, и камень на ней, с которого надо было спрыгивать.

— В гроте поселилась группа гнильцов, обосновались на трупе старого медведя, что там жил. Гнильцов же ты уже проходила?

Я кивнула в третий раз. Если бы Ламберт мне что-нибудь продавал, то по расхожему мнению из нашего мира, я бы в этот момент, наконец, это что-то купила бы.

— Значит знаешь, что если гнильца не убить с одного удара, то от болевого шока у него начинается реакция, которая заканчивается при смерти взрывом. Наша задача убить их с одного удара. За взрывающиеся железы, если они в целости и сохранности, в деревне дают по тридцать оренов.

— А как мы сможем в тесном гроте убивать их с одного удара?

— А мы их выманим, — Ламберт достал из сумки объёмный свёрток в дерюге, развернул, и в нос ударил запах гнилого мяса. Ведьмак аккуратно достал кусок, дополнительно завёрнутый в страницу полезнейшего трактата пророка Лебеды. — Вставай правее, я левее. Первых двух убьём с прыжка.

Он аккуратно сбросил мясо, которое покатилось по склону и остановилось перед выходом из грота. Мы заняли места. Сердце бешено колотилось. Я начала глубоко дышать, ведьмак недовольно покосился на меня.

— Выходят, приготовься, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Из пещеры бочком, крадучись и прижимаясь к земле, вышли два гнильца. К моему ужасу тот, что вышел справа, был чуть ли не вдвое выше левого. Я сосредоточилась, рука Ламберта была поднята. В следующий миг он опустил руку, и мы прыгнули.

Ламберт снёс голову своему гнильцу в прыжке, я же приземлилась прямо перед своим, но сориентировалась и прямо снизу сделала выпад серебряным мечом в живот чудовища, разогнула ноги и пропорола живот вверх до грудины. Никогда не думала, что это будет так тяжело и легко одновременно.

— В сторону! — крикнул Ламберт, я прыжком перекатилась правее, отпрыгнула от другого гнильца, увернулась от его когтей и с разворота загнала меч в шею. Из шеи брызнула зловонная жидкость и облила меня с головы до ног.

Ламберт уже расправился с остальными двумя, один из которых был поистине гигантского размера. Хорошо, что не он вышел из пещеры первым!

— Чистая работа, — похвалил ведьмак и выставил ладонь, чтобы я могла хлопнуть по ней. Однако, только я занесла руку, он отдернул свою, — ну, не настолько чистая, как могла бы быть.

На нём самом не было ни капли грязи.

— Фу таким быть! — Я вытерла руку в липкой слизи о траву. — Что дальше?

— Берём шкуры, зубы и железы.

К дальнейшему жизнь меня не готовила. Мне и дичь-то разделывать не доставляло удовольствия, а тут — гнильцы! Но я стиснула зубы и приступила к осваиванию ещё одного ведьмачьего навыка.

Железы Ламберт сложил в мою сумку, себе взял всё остальное.

— Вперёд, к утопцам! — весело скомандовал он. — Кстати, почему ты не использовала знаки?

— Я забыла про них, — честно ответила я.

Ламберт рассмеялся.

— Думаю, нам пора устроить привал и перекусить. Пока мы разделывали этих товарищей, я порядком проголодался.

— Что, прямо тут? — я выпучила глаза. На поляне перед гротом красовались разделанные трупы гнильцов.

— А что тебя смущает? — серьёзно ответил Ламберт, посмотрел на меня и захохотал. — Один-ноль в мою пользу. Пойдём вон туда, наверх.

Мы вскарабкались на камень, который пальцем торчал из склона и имел абсолютно плоскую, как стол, вершину. Сверху открывался потрясающий вид на долину. Лес зелёно-жёлто-оранжевыми пятнами спускался к блестящему гладкому озеру. Солнце освещало снежные склоны гор напротив. Я взяла свой бутерброд и села на край камня, свесив ноги. Мы ели в молчании. Ламберт, сидящий рядом по-турецки, неотрывно смотрел вдаль.

— Есть советы про утопцев? — спросила я, когда мы собирали вещи.

— Квен не забудь. И мочи их, как придется.

Мы спустились к озеру, земля местами начала хлюпать под ногами.

— Держись за мной. Я беру левый фланг, ты правый.

Я достала меч. Мы уже шли по щиколотку в воде среди пожухлой травы и плавающих листьев. Сапоги чавкали по грязи.

— Начинаем! — тихо скомандовал Ламберт.

Мы замерли в стойках. В нашу сторону бежало с десяток синих существ, с характерными гребнями на загривках, пригибаясь и издавая рычащие звуки. Я наложила Квен и ждала. Потом резко выбросила руку с Аардом и чертыхнулась, ближайший утопец даже не подумал остановиться. Я полоснула режущим ударом по его кистям и с прыжка нанесла рубящий удар по второму. Ко мне бежали ещё трое, а первый пришел в себя и набросился снова. Я снова ударила его Аардом, в этот раз утопец опрокинулся на спину. Пришлось заниматься вновь прибывшими. Я пыталась не дать врагам окружить меня и носилась вокруг, тесня их друг к другу. Треск Квена подсказал, что меня задели — это опять был тот первый неугомонный утопец. Я снова шарахнула его Аардом, в этот раз ударная волна откинула его на пару метров, восстановила Квен и ринулась на троих оставшихся. В момент переката по взбаламученной жиже, чувствуя, как по волосам за шиворот заливается липкая холодная грязь, я краем глаза заметила, что Ламберт уже спокойно сидит на корточках, прислонившись спиной к чахлому деревцу, и с интересом наблюдает за происходящим. Меня обуяла ярость. Я шарахнула настырного первого новым Аардом и расправилась с ещё одним. Осталось двое плюс первый, а я уже начала уставать. Я замедлила темп и стала обходить их по кругу. С рычанием, переходящим в визг, один из утопцев прыгнул на меня, я увернулась и сделала выпад. Осталось двое. Я опять ударила Аардом первого и, наконец, он затих. Последний отнял больше всего времени, но я убила и его. В изнеможении я опустилась на колени в хлюпающую грязь.

— Ты села в лужу, — радостно заметил Ламберт.

Он сидел такой спокойный, такой чистенький, что я подумала: «Сейчас или никогда». Делая вид, что изнемогаю от усталости, я согнулась над сумкой и незаметно достала одну из желез гнильцов, разогнулась и швырнула в него. Реакция Ламберта была молниеносной, он совершенно спокойно отклонился, и железа пролетела мимо его лица, но ударилась в дерево за его спиной и разлетелась вонючим облаком.

— Один — один, — торжествующе сказала я, подошла к Ламберту и протянула руку ладонью к нему.

Он прищурившись смотрел на меня снизу вверх, явно размышляя, не стоит ли меня прибить прямо тут. Слизь гнильца стекала по его волосам на шею и капала за шиворот. Потом поднял руку, усмехнулся и хлопнул меня по ладони.

— С тебя тридцать оренов за железу.

— Согласна. Готова дать ещё тридцать за ещё один такой бросок, идёт?

— Идёт, но это будет последний бросок в твоей жизни.

Теперь настал черёд разделывать утопцев. Если бы прошлая я только знала, чем мне придется заниматься!

— Берём только мозг и когти. С когтями осторожнее, они отравлены, ну, ты знаешь.

Ламберт достал увесистый нож, надрезал кожу на голове утопца и ударил рукоятью ножа в затылок, чтобы разбить место, где соединяются кости черепа. Теорию я знала, но увиденное было уже чересчур. Я почувствовала, что меня мутит и побежала в сторону многострадального деревца, где меня и вывернуло.

Обратно мы шли, нагруженные благоухающей добычей, сами от неё, в смысле запаха, не сильно отличаясь.

— Может, к обеду успеем, — мечтательно проговорил Ламберт.

— Что-то мне не хочется.

— Привыкнешь, — ведьмак дружески хлопнул меня по спине. — Ты молодец.

Я недоверчиво покосилась на него, но решила промолчать, чтобы не испортить такой исключительный момент.

В замке нас встретил Эскель, забрал сумки с добычей и кивнул мне:

— В твоей комнате я налил бадью горячей воды.

— Эскель, ты лучший! Горячая ванна — это именно то, что сейчас нужно.

— А мне ты налил горячей воды? — ревниво поинтересовался Ламберт.

— Вообще-то, я был уверен, что тебе она не понадобится.

— Вот так вот, сплошная несправедливость и неравенство. Ламберт весь в говне и без ванны, а Эскель — лучший, — Ламберт схватил с кухни кипящий чайник. — Ставь новый, этот возьму я.

Отмокая в ванной, я думала о том, что очень счастлива. Такая схватка, и я не облажалась. С точки зрения ведьмаков гнильцы и утопцы это мелочь, но для меня это была первая битва и великая победа. В остатках тёплой мыльной воды я прополоскала свои вещи, постираю их вечером. Единственное, чего мне сейчас больше всего хотелось, это есть.


	7. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Ночь костров

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 8 минут

Было время как раз между обедом и ужином, однако, спустившись на кухню в поисках еды я застала всех ведьмаков в сборе. Ламберт уплетал пряную мясную похлёбку, и я тоже налила себе тарелку и отрезала хлеба. Ведьмаки обсуждали поездку в деревню.

— Нужно взять телегу, в седельные сумки все купленное не поместится, — Весемир, прищурившись, смотрел на лист со списком покупок. Взял перо и дописал ещё один пункт. — Мы с Эскелем уже запаковали мешки с товарами.

— А можно мне тоже поехать? — попросилась я, — очень уж интересно посмотреть на мир снаружи.

— Это как Эскель решит, — ответил Весемир, — может, вдвоём вам и легче будет управиться.

— Я не против, — кивнул Эскель, — ненавижу делать покупки.

— Я тоже ненавижу, — радостно согласилась я, — будем вместе мучиться.

— Я чувствую, с такой командой мы выгодно продадим наши вещи подешевле и накупим полный список всего ненужного на зиму подороже, — съязвил Ламберт.

— Поехали с нами, — предложил Эскель.

— Ну уж нет. У меня лодка невыгулянная, и причал надо построить на зиму.

Остаток дня мы посвятили сборам. Я постирала и развесила в комнате у камина одежду, очень надеясь, что она успеет высохнуть. Нашла тёплый плотный плащ с капюшоном, и вскоре была готова.

Вечер прошел у камина в зале. Весемир разрешил сегодня больше не тренироваться и ничего не изучать, поэтому я подвинула одно из кресел к огню, залезла в него с ногами и блаженно дремала, потягивая сидр, под тихие звуки негромкой беседы, постукивание шахматных фигур и шелест страниц.

Ежедневное преодоление, тренировки, работа так поглотили меня, что прошлая жизнь, мой отдел, сотрудники, и даже семья казались чем-то далёким и ненастоящим. Исподтишка наблюдая сквозь полуприкрытые веки за ведьмаками, которые приютили и приняли меня, я всё больше не понимала, кто я в действительности — та я или эта. Да, мой разум достался мне в наследство от прошлой меня, но была ли я тут самостоятельным человеком или только придатком, проекцией к прошлой я, сидящей в кресле в другом мире? Я всё более ощущала себя отдельной личностью. Да, у нас с прошлой мной общие воспоминания и цели, нам нужно снять проклятие Филиппы, или мы умрём. Но имею ли я право жить здесь мою собственную жизнь? Ведь после снятия проклятия я исчезну, умру, развоплощусь. Новое тело утверждало, что да, имею. Разум же решил принять позу страуса и всячески отлынивал от принятия решений. Уж слишком хорошо и покойно было тут, у камина. Как дома.

***

Ещё до рассвета Эскель успел запрячь своего вороного Василька в телегу и побросал в неё мешки с товарами на продажу. Конь недовольно встряхивался, перебирал копытами и пятился, упряжь ему категорически не нравилась. Эскель обнял коня за голову и нашёптывал что-то в ухо. Я отогнала некстати появившуюся мысль о том, что хотела бы быть на месте Василька. Конь несколько раз недовольно махнул чёрным хвостом и смирился.

Весемир поднял решётку ворот, Эскель взял Василька под уздцы, я пошла следом. Старый ведьмак помахал нам на прощание, и мы отправились в путь.

Телега охотно катилась под гору по сухой утрамбованной дороге. Я догнала Эскеля.

— А какое расстояние до деревни? И вообще, расскажи про неё, — попросила я.

— Вёрст семьдесят, думаю. Верхом мы бы управились за день, а на телеге доберёмся с ночёвкой. Скоро выйдем к Гвинлеху, который видно со стен Каэр Морхена. Истоки реки высоко в горах, здесь она набирает силу, мы пойдем вдоль неё. Потом Гвинлех спускается в Каэдвенскую равнину, и в Ард Каррайге, столице Каэдвена, он уже под сотню шагов шириной. А мы едем в деревню Износки.

— Износки?

— Ну, если точнее, Малые Износки. Большие лежат уже на выходе на равнину.

Василёк вдруг начал начал прядать ушами и фыркать. Эскель внимательно прислушался своим ведьмачьим слухом.

— Эндриагам не нравится, что кто-то заходит на их территорию. Можешь потренироваться, всё равно делать нечего. Только смажь меч маслом, там в телеге справа сумка.

Я боялась упасть в глазах ведьмака, поэтому без разговоров запрыгнула в телегу, нашла сумку, достала масло от инсектоидов и смазала меч. Эскель остановил коня.

— А как мне их найти?

— Вон в ту сторону, в десятке метров от телеги две особи.

Осторожно ступая, я направилась в сторону, указанную Эскелем, лихорадочно вспоминая, что знаю об эндриагах. Игни, к сожалению, я ещё не проходила, попробую Аард. Главное с ними — точно попасть мечом между пластинами панциря. А если удастся попасть в артерию на шее, то убить эндриагу можно с одного удара. Другое дело, что у них ещё есть мощные отравленные мандибулы и хвост, и они вряд ли позволят протыкать их артерии без борьбы.

Я наложила защитный Квен и через пару секунд увидела самих эндриаг. Чудовищами, недовольными нашим вторжением, оказались эндриаги-воины, охраняющие территорию вокруг гнезда. Я атаковала, снесла ближайшему чудовищу пару ног и воткнула меч в шею второй. К сожалению, я промазала, меч скользнул по панцирю впустую, поэтому пришлось продолжать. Аардом я отбрасывала первую и искала момент для атаки, попутно обновляя Квен, так как пару молниеносных ударов хвоста с ядовитым жалом я пропустила. В итоге, бедных эндриаг я уменьшала по фаланге, так и не сумев добраться до шеи, и только когда они уже не могли двигаться, оглушила каждую Аардом и добила.

Я вернулась к Эскелю смущённая и недовольная собой. Он посмеивался.

— Ничего, за два дня напрактикуешься.

Ниже по реке природа начала меняться. Появилось больше лиственных деревьев, трава стала выше и гуще. Тут, помимо эндриаг, нам стали попадаться арахноморфы, похожие на переросших пауков-птицеедов. С ними было проще разделаться, так как у них не было такого мощного хитинового панциря, как у эндриаг, но они ловко плевались липкими сгустками паутины. Вторую половину дня я провела в телеге, отрывая застывшую, как клей, паутину от одежды.

На ночлег Эскель выбрал место подальше от реки на сухом уступе. С одной стороны нас прикрывала отвесная стена, с другой склон уходил ступенями вниз. Коня ведьмак выпряг из телеги и завёл к нам наверх, телегу же оставили уступом ниже.

В университете я ходила с друзьями в пешие походы и очень любила этот момент — когда дневной маршрут пройден, хозяйственные дела сделаны, и можно просто сидеть и смотреть на блики пламени и переливающиеся угли. Мы с Эскелем погрели мясо, я насадила хлеб на прутик и поджаривала на костре. К ночи температура упала ниже ноля, жаром огня жгло лицо, а спина мёрзла от холода. Эскель вздохнул и сложил второй костёр, между которыми я и улеглась, завернувшись в одеяло. Сам он остался медитировать.

На следующий день Гвинлех катил свои воды более степенно, как будто забыв, что с десяток вёрст назад он шаловливо бурлил на порогах и обрушивался с уступов. Ближе к полудню нам стали встречаться первые путники. В-основном, это были охотники, которые также, как и мы, направлялись на субботний рынок в Износки. Они не были склонны к разговорам, степенно кивали Эскелю, украдкой и с любопытством поглядывали на меня. Возможно, мой вид и, правда, был необычен для женщины — в полной защите, с двумя мечами и арбалетом за спиной. Но я вспоминала игру в третьего Ведьмака и Цири, и старалась держаться так же уверенно, как и она.

К вечеру мы добрались до Износок. В деревне горели костры, из труб изб валил дым. На улицах жители явно готовились к празднику.

— Что происходит? — допытывались я у Эскеля.

— Покров. Сегодня водят последние хороводы, работы на земле окончены, начинается зимний сезон.

— Надеюсь, в гостинице будут места.

В единственной корчме, по совместительству и гостинице, осталась всего одна комната. Хозяин объяснил, что на праздник и на ярмарку съезжаются все окрестные сёла поменьше. Мы распрягли Василька и перетаскали в комнату мешки из телеги.

— Пойдём ужинать, заодно и узнаем, что в мире делается.

В душной натопленной корчме стоял дым коромыслом. Одинокий скрипач наяривал на скрипке, несколько пар в танце отбивали ритм каблуками. В углу шлепали картами игроки в гвинт. Мощный мужик бандитского вида с четырьмя кружками пива, с которых стекала пена, остановился у нашего стола.

— Пиво, милсдари… и милсдарыни, — осклабился он, — из еды сегодня только свиное колено, капуста и драники.

Эскель кивнул. Мужик грохнул о наш стол правой рукой с парой кружек.

— Всё будем, — Эскель щелчком подкинул монету, которую здоровяк ловко поймал.

— Благодарствую.

От пива и тепла меня разморило. Ведьмак же встал и растворился в толпе. Мне не удалось спокойно уединиться со своим пивом — соседний стол заняла развесёлая компания, и вскоре раздалась фраза, от которой девушки закатывают глаза в любом из миров:

— Девушка, а чтой-то ты такая грустная? Иди к нам, развеселим!

Я краем глаза оценила обстановку — четверо молодых мужиков, может быть местные. Я продолжила тянуть пиво, делая вид, что страдаю глухотой, и размышляла о том, что в драке я ещё не участвовала, и очень не хочется вообще начинать.

— Девушка, ээй, девушка, — крики соседей стали громче, и один из храбрецов вылез из-за стола, покачнулся и подбадриваемый товарищами, перелез через лавку напротив меня.

Я сделала самое кислое лицо из возможных. В жизни я и так была счастливым обладателем resting bitch face, то есть лицом, которое в расслабленном и безмятежном состоянии кажется окружающим презрительным или недовольным. А уж с кислой миной шансы охладить пыл были стопроцентными. Однако, я не приняла в расчёт свой новый юный возраст и то, что за окном стояло средневековье, а не двадцать первый век. Тут поднятой бровью не отделаешься. Отсутствие интереса со стороны молоденькой девушки лишь раззадорило молодчиков, и вот я уже слушала: «Ты чо?», «Смотрите какая крутая выискалася!», «Наш-то Идзек, значить, мордой не вышел?». Я вздохнула.

— Спокойно, чуваки, спокойно. Никак не могу к вам подсесть, мужик мой не позволяет, очень сердитый будет. Ой-ёй, головы так летят, когда он сердитый, так и летят, — я покачала головой, — милый, шел бы отсюда, пока не поздно, ох, уже поздно.

К столу подошёл Эскель во всей своей красе, в куртке с шипами и с мечами за спиной. Бедный Идзек запутался в лавке и упал бы, если бы его не подхватили под мышки товарищи.

— Все в порядке? — Эскель сел. Весьма кстати нам в тот же момент подали еду.

— Теперь уже да. Приставалы.

Эскель резко развернулся в сторону соседей, но тех уже и след простыл.

— Узнал что-нибудь интересное?

— М-м, что? Да. Хенсельт потерял долину Понтара после неудачного штурма Вергена и вроде как успокоился, но это мы и так знаем из письма Геральта. Но народ не верит в мирную передышку, ходят слухи, что чёрные готовятся к третьей войне.

Я поёжилась. Я-то знала, что война будет. Сейчас 1271 год, значит, в следующем году.

— А что до деревни, то все спокойно. Сегодня в ночь вся молодежь выйдет на последние хороводы, будут через костёр прыгать. Каждый год так. А потом жениться будут до упаду, — Эскель зевнул. — А завтра и в воскресенье ярмарка. Я договорился о месте на рынке, распустил кое-какую информацию о том, что мы привезли. Надеюсь, завтра быстро всё распродадим, и в идеале, завтра же и закончим с покупками. Я — спать. Ты идёшь?

Я осмотрелась, молодёжь из корчмы ушла, остались только те, кто решил пить до конца, да картежники.

— Мне ужасно интересно посмотреть на хоровод. Я только гляну и приду.

— Ладно, только давай не больше часа, потом я буду считать, что что-то случилось, и пойду тебя искать. А мне не хочется, я бы поспал.

— Договорились, я только глянуть.

Я вышла на воздух. На ясное небо высыпали звёзды, морозный воздух пах дымом и осенью. Из-за палисадника корчмы на меня забрехала собака.

— Ухожу уже, ухожу, — я поправила нож на поясе (мечи я решила не брать) и направилась на свет костров в центр деревни, откуда слышались музыка, смех и голоса.

У самого большого костра толпился народ, я оглядывалась по сторонам и видела только молодые лица. В центре круга ладный юноша играл на свирели, а трое девушек пели задорную песню и отстукивали ритм бубнами и трещоткой. Пели и играли они прекрасно, даже удивительно для небольшой деревни в сотню домов. Девушки непринужденно раскладывали мелодию на три голоса, а парень виртуозно им аккомпанировал.

Потом в толпе началось движение, молодёжь стала браться за руки, и вот уже и меня схватила за руки смешливая парочка — девушка с одной стороны, парень с другой, и мы понеслись хороводом вокруг костра. Участники явно знали последовательность движений, и скоро хоровод распался, часть участников взялась за руки, подняла их над головой, а остальные забегали внутрь и хватали себе пару — в точности «ручеёк», в который мы играли в детстве.

Выбравшись из игры, я стала бродить в толпе и глазеть. Многие уже разбились на парочки, гуляли между костров и пританцовывали.

Я уже подумывала вернуться в корчму, когда мое внимание привлекла девушка, которая также, как и я, была без спутника, и легко скользила между людьми, не приближаясь к кострам. На ней была светлая накидка, капюшон лежал на плечах, иссиня-чёрные прямые волосы опускались ниже пояса. Я обошла кругом, мне захотелось увидеть её лицо, она не была похожа на деревенских жителей. Выполняя маневр, я потеряла девушку из виду. Я уже развернулась было, чтобы уходить, и почти столкнулась с ней лицом к лицу.

Она была совсем юная и прекрасная. Белая кожа, чёрные дуги бровей, нежный небольшой рот, неяркий румянец и глаза, синеву которых можно было рассмотреть даже при свете костра — её лицо было идеальным. Я почувствовала, что тону в этих глазах, и зачарованно смотрела на неё.

— Кто ты? Меня зовут Маренка.

У меня перехватило дыхание, я незаметно сконцентрировалась, вернула на миг моё видение пустоты. Наваждение спало. Интуиция подсказала, как нужно действовать.

— Меня зовут Яна, госпожа, — я медленно поклонилась девушке.

Она задержала на мне взгляд, едва заметно кивнула и скользнула дальше. Ей вслед поворачивались головы, люди расцепляли ранее сомкнутые руки, и девушка исчезла в толпе.

Я помотала головой и почувствовала, что вспотела. Ну, в баню, это всё. Я иду спать.

В комнате Эскель сидел на полу и медитировал. Увидев меня, он кивнул, встал и улёгся на кровать. Я погасила свет, разделась и залезла под одеяло в свою постель.

— Спокойной ночи, Эскель.

— Спокойной ночи, Яна, — уже сонно ответил он.


	8. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Пропавшая девушка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 7 минут

На следующее утро с рассветом мы уже заняли наше место на рынке. Не то Эскель провел отличную маркетинговую работу вчера вечером, не то товары ведьмаков были дефицитом, но у нашего прилавка все время толпились покупатели и зеваки. К моему удивлению, первыми ушли четыре железы гнильцов, на которые мы выставили цену в пятьдесят каэдвенских марок, причём раскупили их женщины.

— Зачем они им? — удивлённо спрашивала я Эскеля.

Тот смеялся и пожимал плечами. Местная травница скупила почти все внутренности чудовищ, включая мозги утопцев. Бронники и оружейники брали шкуры чудовищ, когти и масла для оружия. Охотники брали мази, заживляющие раны, и эликсиры Белый мёд и Кошку. Женщины к Белому мёду покупали Слёзы жен, с помощью которого можно было мгновенно снять опьянение. Других эликсиров мы не продавали, для обычных людей они были слишком токсичны. Даже Кошку и Слёзы жён нужно было использовать только вместе с Белым мёдом, не то отравления не избежать.

Я аккуратно записывала все поступления на лист и чувствовала себя в своей стихии. Эскель в виде живой рекламы стоял снаружи и объяснял покупателям свойства товаров, я же заворачивала, отсчитывала и записывала.

По ходу дела мне пришлось разобраться с курсом валют, так как народ расплачивался, чем придётся. К концу дня у нас было 3960 каэдвенских марок, 2500 оренов. Сейчас орен, валюта Темерии, примерно равнялся по стоимости марке, но его курс постоянно снижался, так как в Темерии продолжалось безвластие. Вдобавок, мы заработали 580 нильфгаардских флоренов и 1090 новиградских крон. По сегодняшнему курсу в марках мы выручили немногим больше двадцати тысяч — огромные деньги по местным меркам, учитывая, что за сотню новиградских крон (или семьсот марок) можно купить отличного коня, а мешок муки, килограммов на десять, стоил всего марок двадцать. Кожаный мешок, куда мы складывали выручку, весил, наверное, килограммов пять.

— Ничего, будем делать покупки, избавимся от марок и оренов, мешок полегчает. Давай его сюда, положу в безопасное место, — Эскель засунул мешок в свою заплечную сумку.

Мы продали за десять флоренов все остатки скопом ушлому торговцу, который выжидал этого момента, и стали собирать пустые мешки. Тут я заметила, что к нам направляется пожилой мужчина, который уже некоторое время нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу недалеко от нашего лотка.

— Милсдарь ведьмак, можно вас побеспокоить?

Эскель кивнул.

— Зовут меня Юлиуш, я, значится, как бы староста тут, в Износках, — староста погладил бороду и почесал затылок. — Тут значится, вот какое дело… А пойдёмте до корчмы, милсдарь, и девушку вашу берите, я дело и объясню.

Мы с охотой поддержали его предложение. Расположились за столом в углу, вчерашний официант тут же наметал полный стол снеди, сказывалось присутствие старосты. Тот важно кивнул и повернулся к нам.

— Так вот, значится, праздник сейчас у нас. Вчера хороводы водили, сегодня свахи по избам пойдут. Радостное время. Да вот такое дело, что пропала девушка у нас одна. Вчера бабка ейная приходила, голосила, искать Бетку просила. Дело такое, девушка-то сирота, с бабкой живет, ушла в лес, сгинула. Бабка нам спуску не даст, дурной глаз у ей, попортит свадьбы. Вот я, значится, послал пару охотников, да вернулись они ни с чем. Найдите, милсдарь, Бетку, в накладе не останусь. А то жена моя сегодня и говорит, ссориться начали молодые-то, вчера ещё танцевали, а сегодня видеть друг друга не хотят. Думает она, бабкин это сглаз.

— Возьмусь, отчего нет, мне бы только с покупками ещё успеть.

— Так завтрева ярмарка ещё открыта, да и подсоблю вам, вы списочек только оставьте, что вам надобно, лучшую цену организую.

Эскель попросил у корчмаря лист и перо и переписал для старосты добрую половину из нашего списка припасов. Юлиуш спрятал бумагу за пазуху лёгкого тулупа.

— Мне понадобится поговорить с бабушкой Бетки, чтобы начать поиски, — сказал Эскель.

— Так по главной улице идите, крайний дом слева.

Мы рассчитались за обед, кинули пустые мешки в нашу комнату и двинули искать дом старушки. Я радовалась и волновалась одновременно — первый раз на ведьмачьем заказе! Эскель был спокоен, но мрачен.

— Не нравятся мне истории с пропавшими девушками. Чаще всего они очень плохо заканчиваются, — пояснил он.

Он постучал в дверь указанного дома. Хата была маленькой, но опрятной. На стук открылась дверь, и нас нас обрушились потоки брани. Грузная старуха упёрла руки в боки и сообщала всему миру о том, что думает о тех, кто тревожит её, особенно, если он мутант или мутантова девка. Эскель поморщился, незаметно сложил пальцами Аксий.

— Добро бабушка, нас прислал староста, чтобы найти твою внучку. Расскажи нам всё, что знаешь.

Старуха несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, потом посторонилась и пригласила войти. Мы вошли в тёмную комнату, Эскелю пришлось пригнуться. Сели на лавку под окном.

— Бетка моя пропала, — старуха подслеповато моргнула, из её глаз потекли слезы, и она вытерла их передником. — И так не от мира сего была, ходила всё в своих думах, мечтала, но работница была хоть куда, и слова поперёк я от неё ни разу не слышала.

Я подумала о том, что это неудивительно, учитывая бабушкин боевой характер.

— Когда вы в последний раз её видели?

— Дак в четверг, когда парни ходят, да на хоровод зовут девок, кто им приглянулся. Так моя дурёха целый день дома сидела, Марека ждала.

— А кто это? — уточнил ведьмак.

— Да что уж тут, самый видный парень в Износках. На свирели играет, из семьи богатой, ихний дом у рынка, с резными наличниками. Половина девок по нему сохнет, вот и Бетка моя туда же. Ждала его до вечера, а потом сказала, что хворосту принесет. Пошла в лес, да сгинула.

Бабушка опять приложила к глазам передник.

— Мне нужно что-то из её вещей, то, что она часто носила, — попросил Эскель.

Старая женщина подошла к двери и вытянула вязаный платок.

— Вот, ушла непокрывшись, а вечерами уж холодно.

Даже я почувствовала слабый хвойный аромат, когда Эксель взял платок в руки.

— Пихта, сосна, — он повернулся к старушке, — она использовала эфирные масла?

— Да, любила запах хвои, все свои сбережения извела на пузырёк той весной, я уж её ругала-ругала, — старушка опять начала всхлипывать. — Найдите Бетку, живую али мертвую, милсдарь ведьмак.

Эскель кивнул. А действие Аксия бабульку явно отпускало.

— А чтой-то за девушка с вами? Мечи, ножики, не годно это, а глаза-то обычные.

— Это моя ученица, — ровно ответил ведьмак.

Мы вышли на воздух. Меня распирало чувство гордости. Эскель усмехнулся.

— Ладно, давай за работу. Это хвойное масло нам здорово поможет.

Он сосредоточился, замер, поводя носом, как ищейка.

— Туда, — махнул рукой к выходу из деревни.

Мы направились к лесу. Послышалась мелодия, и навстречу нам выбежала стайка юношей и девушек. Впереди, играя на свирели, шёл Марек — именно его я видела вчера у костров, статный и красивый. А рядом с ним, легко касаясь ногами в белых сапожках земли, шла та самая прекрасная Маренка. Марек ходил вокруг неё, и было видно, что играет он лишь для неё одной.

Мы разминулись с ними, и я рассказала Эскелю про мои вчерашние наблюдения на хороводе.

— Это нехорошо. Очень нехорошо. Что-то с этой девушкой не так, я тоже заметил. Но, ты говоришь, что твоё видение из медитации помогло освободиться от наваждения?

— Наверное, да. Единственное, я не понимаю, зачем я ей кланялась, но тогда это казалось единственно правильным вариантом.

— Возможно, он и был правильным. Но главное, что ты можешь обращаться к силе, которую открыли в тебе камни. Используй это.

Мы дошли до опушки. Эскель опять погрузился в себя, стал использовать ведьмачье чутьё, и мы пошли по слабому запаху хвойного масла вглубь леса, уходящего вверх по склону горы. Мы шли около получаса, когда вышли к обрыву. Из расщелины сверху вырывалась струя воды, падала вниз и весёлым ручейком устремлялась на встречу с Гвинлехом.

— След обрывается, — констатировал мой спутник. Подошёл к обрыву, посмотрел вниз и выругался.

Мы сделали крюк вокруг обрыва и спустились к ручью. Прошли по нему до водопада, где струя сверху падала в небольшой каменный бассейн, откуда брал начало ручей. На камнях лежало тело девушки. Голова лицом вниз свешивалась в воду бассейна, тело лежало боком, руки и ноги были вывернуты под неестественными углами. Эскель вытащил девушку на берег и перевернул. В черепе зияла вмятина, лицо было белым и обескровленным.

— Кровь вымыла вода, — произнес Эскель. — Боюсь, мы принесём плохие вести про Бетку. Но меня больше интересует другое…

Он встал с корточек и прошел в глубину за воду, лившуюся сверху. Там оказалась ниша, в которой виднелось нечто похожее на алтарь — плоский камень, посередине которого была установлена деревянная фигура. Очертания фигуры едва угадывались, так как дерево расслоилось от постоянного воздействия воды, но это явно была статуя женщины. Снизу стояла грубо выдолбленная из камня чаша в однозначно узнаваемой форме черепа.

— Нехорошо, — опять повторил Эскель и провёл пальцем по плоскому камню. — Сюда попали брызги крови Бетки. Плюс вся та кровь в бассейне…

Он глубоко задумался. Потом ещё раз попросил рассказать меня о вчерашней девушке. Помолчал.

— И староста обмолвился, что молодые люди начали ссориться. Всё сходится. Пойдём назад.

Я сгорала от любопытства. По дороге Эскель всё-таки заговорил.

— Это древний алтарь, его не использовали больше сотни лет. Он принадлежит Маре, богине зимы и смерти.

— Маренка! — ахнула я.

Эскель кивнул.

— Лишь только у неё была чаша из человеческого черепа. Кровь Бетки помогла ей воплотиться и теперь она желает жить. И у неё это получится, как минимум до весны.

— А чем это грозит?

— Может быть и ничем, да вот только юноши из деревни вряд ли захотят теперь смотреть на других девушек. По легенде, Мара будет желать испытать все человеческие чувства, которых она лишена. Любовь. Вряд ли это ей удастся, конечно, но кто знает, сколько ещё будет таких вот самоубийц. Если уж даже на тебя подействовали её чары, что говорить о парнях.

— И что же делать? — спросила я.

— Покупать сани, — ответил Эскель и не проронил до деревни больше ни слова.


	9. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Поцелуй зимы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Длина главы - 7 минут

В деревне мы и правда пошли к мастеру, Эскель продал ему нашу телегу, и купил взамен сани. Тот смотрел на нас, как на умалишённых.

— Теперь мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал ведьмак. Я радостно закивала, однако он вручил мне Весемиров список.

— Я сейчас пойду к старосте, чтобы до вечера они забрали тело из ручья. А твоя задача проследить, чтобы все наши припасы были собраны и упакованы. М-м, кроме живности, её заберём завтра. Завтра же сходим к броннику и оружейнику.

— А как же Мара и всё такое? — разочарованно протянула я.

— Я отправлю мужиков за телом, а потом пойду со старостой к Мареку. Есть у меня сильное подозрение, что только он нам сможет помочь.

Эскель ушел, а я отправилась к хозяину корчмы, которому староста поручил собрать наши припасы. Тот дал мне ключ от чулана, где я нашла нашу муку, крупы, колбасы, сыры, специи и далее по списку. Припасы были собраны и аккуратно упакованы. Сверилась со списком, всё на месте, и отправилась ждать в нашу комнату. Хозяин корчмы перехватил меня на полпути:

— Сударыня, извольте на живность глянуть, тутоньки.

Он провёл меня через обеденный зал, вывел в сарай, пристроенный сбоку корчмы. В отдельном загоне задумчиво топталась серая коза и меланхолично жевала сено.

— Лучшая коза в деревне, ведро молока в день даёт. А здеся поросята, трое ваших. Сегодня они ещё с мамкой побудут, а завтра заберёте. Они без сиськи ужо нормально живут.

Я посмотрела на гигантскую свинью и штук восемь поросят, бегающих вокруг. Вздохнула, изобразила на лице искренний восторг, поблагодарила мужика и пошла в комнату.

Ожидание было невыносимым, я села медитировать. Эскель вернулся незадолго до заката.

— Медитируешь? Отлично! Пойдём, быстро перекусим, и я ухожу.

Он развернулся и пошел в корчму, я вприпрыжку побежала за ним, у меня было миллион вопросов.

— Ну расскажи же, — попросила я Эскеля, когда нам принесли еду и воду.

— Бетку нашли и принесли в деревню. Про Мару я старосте рассказал. К счастью, он достаточно стар и даже кое-что вспомнил, что ему рассказывали про алтарь в детстве. А потом пошли мы с ним Марека уговаривать.

— Ты будешь её убивать? — прошептала я.

— Зиму невозможно убить, — Эскель покачал головой. — Но я хочу попытаться развоплотить её обратно. А для этого нужна помощь Марека, он тут центральная фигура и интерес обеих девушек. Проблема в том, что он по уши влюбился в Маренку и совершенно не желает, чтобы она исчезла.

— И как же быть?

— Ну, я применил Аксий, потом снял с него наваждение. Он даже вспомнил свою прежнюю невесту, Купаву. Сразу после ужина мы выдвигаемся.

— А я?

— Нет. Я всегда за то, чтобы у тебя была практика, но сегодня не тот случай, — Эскель накрыл мою руку своей, и у меня вспыхнули уши. — Надеюсь, мне даже меч не понадобится. Мне нужно будет только следить, чтобы Марек не уснул и делал, что должен.

Мы доели, Эскель встал.

— Удачи, — тихо сказала я.

Полночи я вертелась в постели, волновалась и злилась на Эскеля. Как можно быть таким близким и таким далёким одновременно? Потом меня сморил сон. Во сне я слышала звуки свирели.

***

Утром я подскочила на кровати. Эскеля не было. Я быстро оделась и вышла во двор. На улице стояла тишина, и в этой тишине крупными пушистыми хлопьями падал снег. Я пошла в сторону рыночной площади. Торговцы только начали раскладывать свои товары, сетуя на погоду и смахивая снег с прилавков.

Со стороны улицы, уходящей в лес, показалось какое-то движение. Я пошла навстречу и уже почти дошла до края деревни, до дома Бетки, когда увидела группу людей. Первым я заметила Эскеля, который был на голову выше остальных, и выдохнула с облегчением. Четверо мужиков тащили кого-то на одеяле, тут же был и староста. Когда они поравнялись со мной, я увидела, что на одеяле лежит Марек, белое лицо обращено в небо. Из Беткиного дома вышла на порог старуха в чёрном и провожала нас взглядом.

— Он жив? — тихо спросила я ведьмака.

— К счастью да, но выкарабкается не сразу. Этот идиот таки поцеловал Мару. Пришлось тащить его на спине до самого низа, где меня ждал староста.

Я пока воздержалась от расспросов. Из нарядного дома у рынка выбежала румяная полная женщина, наверное, мать Марека, и заголосила. Староста успокоил её, Эскель распорядился о том, какой уход нужен юноше.

Мы вернулись в гостиницу. Ведьмак завалился на кровать и сказал, что ему нужен час, чтобы прийти в себя. На это время я пошла побродить по деревне. Всюду кучками собирались люди и пересказывали последние новости. Я видела, как в дом Марека постучала стройная девушка, и её впустили внутрь. На рынке царил ажиотаж. Все стремились закончить дела до того, как снег, который и не думал останавливаться, заметёт дороги.

— Я ж грю, саней нет! Нету саней, все продал! — услышала я вопли уже знакомого нам ремесленника. — Вот милсдарыня ведьмачка, подтвердите этому господину, что эти сани не продаются!

Я сурово посмотрела на щуплого мужика, который вцепился в борт наших саней, и не желал отцепляться.

— Это сани ведьмака! — гаркнула я и грозно зашевелила бровями. — Хочешь купить, иди к нему.

— Нет уж, сударыня, не извольте волноваться, — мужичок попятился и исчез в толпе.

— Экий настырный. А вы-то, милсдарыня, вовремя сани купили, оставшиеся-то у меня сегодня с руками оторвали. Куда б теперь эти телеги деть, я-то думал их продам.

— А нельзя телегу вместо колёс на полозья поставить? — спросила я.

— А чож нельзя, можно! — лицо мужика просветлело, а потом опять затуманилось, — А ежли снег сегодня стает, а у меня телеги с полозьями?

— Стал бы ведьмак сани покупать, если снег стает? Но вы как знаете.

Я оставила ремесленника чесать затылок и двинулась в сторону гостиницы, довольная, что наши сани на месте. Проходя мимо рыночных рядов я вдруг увидела её — шляпу моей мечты. Кожаная, с аккуратными слегка загнутыми по бокам полями, не совсем как у Индианы Джонс, но того же стиля. Я даже не стала торговаться — отсчитала торговке двести каэдвенских марок, натянула шляпу и пошла в корчму. «Мне ещё нужен хлыст. И сапоги со шпорами, и куртка с бахромой», — размечталась я.

Эскель уже проснулся и ждал меня в корчме к завтраку. Я смахнула со шляпы снег и гордо села.

— У меня обновка! А ещё, я отстояла наши сани. Знаешь ли, на сани сегодня ажиотажный спрос.

— Поэтому мы купили их вчера, — невозмутимо ответил ведьмак.

— Ну расскажи же, пожалуйста, откуда ты знал? И что произошло вчера?

— Я не знал, но догадывался, что, если удастся Мару развоплотить, то настанет зима, всё равно она же уже проснулась, хоть и в виде девушки. А зима — это снег. Все просто.

— Да уж, элементарно, Ватсон. — Эскель приподнял одну бровь, я рассмеялась. — Забудь, это из одной истории из нашего мира, потом расскажу. — А что было ночью?

— Мы пришли на место. Марека я накачал эликсирами, чтобы наваждение его не брало. Ну и Аксий мне надо было применять всю ночь напролет, из засады. Мы наполнили чашу, ту, в виде черепа, кровью парня.

— И Мара тебя не заметила? А он дал кровь без возражений?

— Ну, я был очень убедителен, так что почти без возражений. Мареку нужно было всю ночь играть для неё на свирели, — Эскель отставил тарелки и неторопливо продолжил. — Едва стемнело, появилась Маренка, как из-под земли. Я следил сверху, на утёсе, откуда спрыгнула Бетка. Далековато для Аксия, но более-менее безопасно. Марек играл, она села рядом, обняла его, так они и сидели. А незадолго до рассвета эликсиры уж перестали действовать, Аксий его больше не брал, ну, он и поцеловал её.

— А потом? — меня прямо разрывало от любопытства.

— А потом, к счастью, наступил рассвет, их поцелуй прервался, и Мара исчезла. Если бы не рассвет, и поцелуй длился бы дольше, парня было бы не спасти. А Мара просто ушла бы оттуда искать других жертв, и ничего бы не вышло. Её надо было продержать у чаши с кровью до первого света. Так что, она исчезла, и пошел снег. Так я понял, что всё получилось. Спустился к нашему герою-любовнику и потащил вниз.

— А чаша?

— Чаша была пустая, когда я его забирал, Мара приняла дар. Так-то! — Эскель улыбнулся. — Пойдем до бронника, а потом к оружейнику. И пора уезжать, пока дороги не завалило окончательно.

После необходимых покупок у бронника мы докупили мне новую куртку из укреплённой кожи с уже нашитыми накладками из метеоритной стали на плечах. Куртка была красивой, но значительно тяжелее моей старой. Ещё я вцепилась в меховые унты, во всяком случае, выглядели они так, как наши унты. Мне не улыбалось ходить в кожаных сапогах на каблуке по снегу. Эскель все время посмеивался над моей шляпой, на которой быстро нарастал сугроб.

— Вы с Ламбертом теперь будете два сапога пара в шляпах.

— Мы с Ламбертом два сапога пара, да оба левые, — вспомнила я продолжение пословицы. — Но зато в шляпах!

Мы отдали мечи на правку оружейнику, пополнили запас арбалетных болтов. Пока ждали мечи, я ещё докупила у давешней торговки вязаные варежки, носки, шарф и легчайшую жилетку из лисьей шкуры, которую можно было надевать прямо поверх брони.

Староста ждал нас в трактире. Он сиял как новый пятак.

— Милсдарь дорогой ведьмак, вот и вы. Низко кланяюся за избавление от напасти. Был сейчас у батьки Марека, парень спит, на лицо румянец вернулся, а ведь был белый, как снег.

— Только вот снега-то теперь и навалит.

— Дак, это же хорошо. Гости из окрестностей у нас в деревне задержатся, больше товаров купят, больше денег за постой и еду заплатят. Нам-то ехать никуда не надобно, к зиме мы готовы.

Староста помедлил.

— Если изволите, милсдарь ведьмак, в счёт оплаты возьмите все товары и живность, что мы для вас собрали. И вот медвежью шкуру для вашей девушки впридачу, домой-то вам добираться будет далече.

Пока я соображала, прикидывая, сколько мы в итоге заработали, Эскель кивнул.

— Да будет так.

Мы погрузили в розвальни клетку с поросятами, небольшой запас прессованного корма в дорогу. Привязали Колокольчика-2 сзади саней, плотно набили мешки с припасами, расставили бочки. Я любовно приткнула медвежью шкуру, она была огромная, мягкая и лёгкая, с длинной шерстью сантиметров десять длиной.

— Может быть, нам стоило купить ещё одну лошадь? — спросила я Эскеля. — Я могла бы практиковаться в верховой езде.

— Тут мы вряд ли купим хорошую лошадь. А потом, нам придётся содержать её всю зиму. Лучше купим тебе лошадь весной. А практиковаться можешь на Васильке.

Василёк обрадовался свободе, немного поартачился, но полный сил потянул сани прочь из деревни. Мы двинулись в обратный путь, снег хрустел под полозьями, поросята недовольно хрюкали, коза звенела колокольчиком. «Яна Джонс и ковчег с приветом», как я мысленно окрестила наш табор, удалялись всё дальше в горы.


	10. КАЭР МОРХЕН. Остаёмся зимовать

Путь домой занял четыре дня. Сани местами увязали в снегу, и приходилось раскапывать дорогу, благо запасливый Эскель, оказывается, прихватил в деревне пару деревянных снеговых лопат.

Коза недовольно мемекала и на стоянках рыла снег, чтобы добраться до зелёной травы. А снегопад всё не прекращался. Воды Гвинлеха казались чёрными на фоне белоснежных берегов.

По пути у меня опять была практика, в том числе по стрельбе из арбалета. На этот раз нас донимали гарпии. Мы не брали с них никакой пользы, сани и так были перегружены.

Ночевали у костра, я укладывала подстилку из лапника и заворачивалась в медвежью шкуру. В первую ночь Эскель остался снаружи. На второй же ночёвке ему, видать, надоело мёрзнуть, и пока я спала, он просочился под шкуру со стороны моей спины и улёгся. Я приоткрыла глаза, почувствовав на боку тяжёлую руку. «Глупая девчонка! Это совершенно ничего не значит, походная необходимость. Будь на моем месте Ламберт, они спали бы также», — урезонивала я себя.

Днём, пока мы неспешно шагали по мягкому снегу, ведя под уздцы Василька, с натугой переступающего тонкими стройными ногами, я пересказывала Эскелю приключения Шерлока Холмса. Начала с моей любимой «Пёстрой ленты».

— А у Шерлока точно глаза были нормальные? Сдаётся мне, он был ведьмаком, — сделал вывод Эскель.

Незадолго до заката на четвертый день похода на горе показались очертания Каэр Морхена.

***

Когда мы распаковались, Весемир рассказал последние новости. Снега навалило так много, что часть крыши замка обрушилась. Обвалом повредило часть стены у арсенала и оружие оказалось погребено под камнями.

— Ох, арсенал обязательно нужно расчистить! — воскликнула я.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — подозрительно спросил Ламберт.

Я корила себя за болтливость, но Весемир веско произнёс:

— Ламберт, мы уже обсуждали это, и я повторю вновь — мы не будем расспрашивать Яну о будущем. Если оно мрачно, мы поддадимся мрачности и не сделаем того, что могли бы. Если оно безмятежно, мы не будем достаточно осторожны. Яна, эти слова касаются и тебя — остерегайся раскрывать будущее, — старый ведьмак помолчал. — Впрочем, аккуратно сформулированные советы мы с радостью примем, и про арсенал я тебя услышал.

Я стояла красная, как рак. Весемир спросил.

— Что-то ещё?

— Да, — кивнула я. — Чёртова стена, её всё-таки надо будет заделать.

— Ну вот, у нас есть программа развлечений на зиму, — Весемир хлопнул себя по коленям и встал. — А теперь — ужин!

Ужин был поистине королевским. Мы распаковали часть привезённых деликатесов — нежный сыр, мягкую колбасу, соления, белый хлеб. Ламберт достал крепкую вишневую настойку для ведьмаков и бутылку туссентского вина для меня. Эскель рассказывал про наши похождения.

— То есть, вы не потратили ни гроша на припасы? — удивился Ламберт.

— Представь себе, наша команда сработала на отлично, — улыбнулся Эскель.

Следующие несколько дней ушли на то, чтобы привыкнуть к уходу за расширившимся хозяйством. Поросят поместили вместе с козами в загон, курам смонтировали высокие насесты. Я засолила капусту в двух дубовых бочках. С квашеной капустой и зима не страшна. Ведьмаки пропадали в арсенале, расчищая его от камней, и строили планы, как починить крышу.

Мои тренировки никуда не делись. Каждое утро я натягивала унты и бежала по Мучильне. Через несколько дней я протоптала глубокую тропу в снегу. Мне начали встречаться редкие гнильцы, утопцы и гарпии, которые от голода пытались найти любую доступную добычу, и я использовала их для практики, собирая ингредиенты, которые не требовали взламывания черепов и снятия кожи. Иногда мне удавалось подстрелить зайца. А один раз на меня решил поохотиться кабан, увидевший во мне конкурента и не пожелавший оставить в покое. К счастью, его злобность значительно превышала размер, и я умудрилась взвалить его на плечи и шаг за шагом дотащить до кухни.

Весемир начал учить меня Аксию.

— Очень полезный знак, не раз поможет тебе избежать схватки, — пояснил он. — Тренироваться будешь на Колокольчиках. Если получится на столь безмозглых созданиях, то на людях успех обеспечен.

Надо сказать, что второй Колокольчик оказался наивреднейшей козой. Плевать он хотел на мой Аксий, смотрел тупым взглядом и убегал от дойки, несмотря на то, что вымя его было полно молока. Я ходила за ним целый день, пока мне не показалось, что у меня начало получаться. Возможно, коза просто смирилась с постоянным преследованием. Поэтому, я тренировала знак ещё и на поросятах и курах, пока не убедилась, что всё-таки он действует.

Теперь козы покорно шли на дойку и подставляли вымя, их даже не нужно было привязывать. А я уже могла подоить двух коз без перерыва на отдых.

Я не забыла обещание Эскеля насчёт Василька и выезжала на нём сначала по кругу внешнего двора, а потом и на прогулки снаружи замка. Конь шёл по снегу мягко, езда доставляла большое удовольствие. Когда-то я недолго занималась верховой ездой и пользуясь случаем вспоминала забытые навыки. Теперь мне также пришлось участвовать в уходе за лошадьми, чему я в общем-то была только рада.

Тренировки с мечом и отработка страховок, как обычно, входили в ежедневный план. Частенько со мной теперь занимался Ламберт, который окончательно привык ко мне, и у нас установилось нечто вроде осторожной дружбы, замешанной на взаимных подколках. Пару раз даже Весемир решился тряхнуть стариной и оценить мой уровень подготовки. Хвалить меня он не стал, но я видела, что старый ведьмак доволен.

Пришел черед изучать Ирден, знак-ловушку. Опять первыми подопытными стали куры, свиньи и козы. Я выпускала их из загона, фиксировала Ирденом, а потом с помощью Аксия заставляла вернуться на место.

Когда у меня более-менее стало получаться, я в тайне ото всех решила попробовать свои силы на Васильке. Улучив момент, когда все ведьмаки занимались новыми стропилами, я вывела коня во внешний двор и сняла узду. Конь, почуяв свободу, загарцевал по площадке. Я наложила Ирден. Знак подействовал, но Василёк будто взбесился. Он так бился, что я испугалась, что он повредит себе что-нибудь, и быстро стала накладывать Аксий за Аксием, пока он более-менее не успокоился. Накинула на него недоуздок и повела обратно в стойло, и тут вредная коняга улучил момент и укусил меня за плечо, в тот момент ничем не защищённое. Я взвыла от боли, но взяла себя в руки и продолжила ласково разговаривать с конём, пока парковала его обратно. Следующие несколько дней мне пришлось задабривать Василька морковью, пока, наконец, злопамятный конь не простил меня. Так я зареклась использовать знаки на друзьях. Укус на плече проходил почти месяц.

Пока Ламберт не видел, я дружила с Тучей, его серой кобылой. Она была покладистой и ласковой, я подкармливала её морковью, обнимала, чесала и похлопывала по шее. К зиме все лошадки выпустили толстый подшёрсток и стали совсем меховыми.

Так, в хозяйственных хлопотах прошло ещё чуть больше месяца, и наступили дни зимнего солнцестояния. Мы решили закатить пир горой. А у меня была тайная мечта — хорошенечко надраться. Жизнь вдали от дома и в постоянных тренировках требовала большого напряжения, и ничего лучшего для расслабления я не придумала, но, конечно, посвящать в мой план никого не стала.

Ламберт забил одного из наших поросят. Ну как, поросят, они выросли уже килограмм по сорок каждый. Я напекла хлеба, пирогов с мясом и вареньем, сделала сладкую рождественскую кашу из цельного овса. Про Рождество здесь, конечно, не слышали, и мои попытки объяснить суть христианства были встречены с таким же искренним интересом, как если бы я рассказала о культе поклонения макаронному монстру. Почему бы и нет? Чего только в мире не придумают.

В праздничный вечер мы торжественно расставили свечи в канделябрах на столе, накрыли и чинно уселись. Весемир произнес речь о том, как ему важно, что его близкие рядом и поднял бокал за тех, кто на Пути — за Геральта и Цири. Потом отметил, что я внесла в их жизнь хлопоты, и повторил, что он рад мне, в заключение сказав, что теперь я точно могу считаться ученицей ведьмаков. Я, как смогла, постаралась донести до них ту искреннюю благодарность, что чувствовала, и мы начали пировать.

Все расслабились и смеялись, даже серьёзный Весемир начал вспоминать курьёзные случаи из практики. Он вспомнил, как однажды в одном зажиточном доме его позвали извести нечисть в подполе. Судя по рассказам, там поселился как минимум фледер — из низших вампиров. Жильцы дома в страхе съехали. Весемир спустился в подвал и нашел чрезвычайно довольного кота, который прекрасно себя чувствовал среди запасов масла, сметаны и яиц, и догадался устраивать шумные представления для жильцов.

— А денег я взял как за фледера, — закончил ведьмак. — Хотел кота себе взять, но куда там, коты нас не любят.

Ламберт рассказал, как убегал из окна одной дамы, завернувшись в простыню, причем, пока ревнивый муж его преследовал, дама успела встретиться с другим ухажёром.

— Слава богам, что рядом были бани. Пришлось применить Аксий, чтобы охранник меня пустил. И когда это чучело, муж то бишь, ввалилось в купальни, у него было с десяток кандидатов, и все в простынях.

— А мы с Геральтом, — начал Эскель, — ещё детьми, решили устроить салют. Настоящий, красивый, чтоб как в Новиграде был.

— Как же, помню, — подтвердил Весемир, — с тех пор от нашей башни на стене один остов сохранился.

— Да, — засмеялся Эскель, — что ведьмаки ни смешивают, в итоге получается бомба.

Я уже забыла о своем плане напиться, но неожиданно он выполнился сам собой. К сожалению или счастью у меня абсолютно отсутствует период, когда я ещё на ногах, но колоброжу, несу чушь и делаю глупости. Происходит наоборот — ещё минуту назад я полна сил и веселья, а потом организм настоятельно говорит, что всё, включён обратный отсчёт, и срочно нужно принимать горизонтальное положение, и неплохо бы, чтоб в собственной постели.

Так и произошло, я встала из-за стола, споткнулась о лавку, уронила вилку, и поняла, что нужно отступать в сторону кровати, желательно не ударив в грязь лицом. Ведьмаки понимающе переглянулись, Ламберт заржал. Я с гордо поднятой головой пожелала всем спокойной ночи и отправилась в свою башню, по дороге задев плечом шкаф.

Рядом материализовался Эскель, обхватил меня за плечи, приобнял и повел наверх. Я пыталась сопротивляться, но его хватка была железной.

— Перила-то мы на лестнице ещё не сделали, так что идём cмирно и спокойно, — уговаривал он меня.

Все накопленные и невысказанные за месяцы в Каэр Морхене эмоции, наконец-то, нашли шанс выйти наружу. Я упёрла лоб в плечо Эскеля и зарыдала. Мозг при этом осознавал происходящее, и я понимала, что завтра мне будет очень, очень стыдно. Но поделать ничего не могла.

Эскель довёл рыдающую меня до кровати, помог стянуть куртку и сапоги. Я продолжала рыдать, скрючившись на постели. Он достал пузырёк, воду, смешал.

— На, выпей.

— Что это? — глаза у меня опухли, я утерла лицо рукавом рубахи.

— Иволга с Белым медом, завтра будешь как новенькая.

Я послушно выпила эликсир.

— Прости меня Эскель, я веду себя как дура, а не как ведьмачка.

— Все хорошо, ложись.

От его заботы я заревела опять с новой силой. Он сидел рядом и держал руку у меня на плече, пока я не стала проваливаться в сон. Эскель встал:

— Спокойной ночи, Яна. Я думаю, что из тебя выйдет настоящая ведьмачка.

Последние слова я слышала уже в полусне, и не была точно уверена, произнёс ли он их.

***

Наутро мне, конечно же, было стыдно, при этом чувствовала я себя полной сил. Я стиснула зубы, оделась и побежала. Сегодня я пробежала Мучильню два раза, сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую.

Жизнь потекла своим чередом. Ведьмаки закончили расчистку арсенала, соорудили временную крышу взамен рухнувшего куска и занимались укреплением конструкции замка.

Весемир решил, что пора учить меня Игни. Оранжевый дракон появился на Испытании последним, так и упрямый огненный знак никак не хотел получаться. Я знала, что рано или поздно я его сделаю, но когда — было совершенно непонятно.

К началу марта дневное солнце уже начало припекать. Снег стал ноздреватым. На нижнем дворе появились проплешины земли, запахло весной и переменами.

В один из дней, когда я тренировалась на внешнем дворе, старый ведьмак пришёл ко мне, сел на булыжник на солнце и наблюдал за тренировкой. Потом подозвал меня.

— Ты значительно продвинулась в искусстве владения мечом, Яна.

— Спасибо, я стараюсь.

Весемир кивнул, помолчал.

— В открытом бою ты уже более-менее подготовлена к встрече с чудовищами. Не со всеми, конечно, но это дело практики. Но вот, что меня беспокоит — ведьмак должен уметь выслеживать, чувствовать, замечать больше, чем обычный человек. В этом нам помогли мутации.

— И что же мне делать? — расстроенно спросила я.

— Я думаю… Я думаю, что раз тебе удалось открыть энергию места силы, мы должны начать тренировки вслепую. Тебе нужно научиться подключаться к силе, ведь она тебя приняла.

Весемир достал из кармана чёрную повязку.

— Давай попробуем.

Я завязала глаза. Ожидаемо я перестала видеть вообще что-либо и совершенно не понимала, что делать.

— Сначала страховки по двору, туда и обратно.

На всякий случай я подстраховалась Квеном и начала кувыркаться по двору. Врезалась в стену. Начала делать страховки назад и врезалась в противоположную.

— Так не пойдет, — прикрикивал Весемир. — Сконцентрируйся! Будь как в медитации!

Медитация в прыжке, такого я ещё не делала! Но честно попробовала, всё-таки опыт ежедневных медитаций я накопила приличный.

Я привычно растворилась в пространстве и делала страховки так, будто стен и препятствий нет вовсе.

Слабое ощущение, что впереди что-то есть, заставило остановиться. Я подняла повязку — перед моим носом была стена. «Ага, — подумала я, — я должна прислушиваться к ощущениям, не пытаться ничего увидеть или понять».

— Так, теперь в сторону бревна, высокая страховка! — скомандовал Весемир.

Разумом я уже не могла сориентироваться, где находится бревно, да и времени на раздумывания не было. Поэтому направила перекаты в ту сторону, куда мне интуитивно показалось правильным. Также интуитивно сделала высокий прыжок через место, где мне казалось, что должно быть бревно. Стянула повязку — ага! Получилось!

— У меня получилось! — закричала я Весемиру. Тот важно кивнул.

— Надевай повязку, — услышала я голос Эскеля. Он стоял рядом с тренировочным мечом в руке.

Я достала деревянный меч, надвинула повязку, сконцентрировалась. Дальнейшее было похоже на избиение младенцев. Я могла немножко предугадывать, с какой стороны будет атака, но этого было совершенно недостаточно, я просто не успевала за Эскелем, как если бы сильно близорукий человек решил играть в пинг-понг с профессионалом. Весемир, однако, остался доволен.

— Главное — практика. Теперь большая часть тренировок внутри замка должна быть с повязкой на глазах.

Легко сказать! Я чувствовала себя так, словно пришлось начинать все сначала. Однако через месяц я уже уверенно отбивала мечом снежки, которые Эскель швырял в меня.

В знак солидарности Эскель и Ламберт, когда тренировались со мной, тоже завязывали себе глаза. Они стали позволять мне тренироваться с ними вместе, учиться бою против нескольких соперников. Теперь или они нападали на меня, либо я присоединялась к одному из них и мы вместе атаковали второго.

Для тренировки я стала закрывать глаза на утренней пробежке по Мучильне, надеть повязку и лишить себя возможности подглядывать у меня ещё не хватало духу.

Со всеми этими хлопотами домой в свой мир я отправлялась где-то раз в неделю. Я включала музыку, по которой жутко скучала в Каэр Морхене, садилась на диван между сыном и мужем, и тихонечко сидела, прикрыв глаза. Я всё сильнее чувствовала, что новая я стала практически чужой для моей семьи. Я изменилась, вросла корнями в тот мир, родной для моего нового тела. Однако, я твёрдо знала, что когда вернусь обратно, всё снова будет хорошо. Для той меня. Когда-нибудь.


	11. Объявление для тех, кто заинтересовался работой

UDP ВАЖНО! Друзья, так как тут, похоже, моей аудитории совсем нет, и просмотров за все время много меньше, чем в день на другом ресурсе, то, кто заинтересовался (а особенно оставил кудосы, спасибо вам!) приходите сюда: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9237864

Там и все главы по мере написания и движуха. Сюда пока не буду больше выкладывать.


End file.
